Ninjago: Return of the Wind
by SandNinja GS
Summary: 6 months had passed since Oni sacrificed himself to the Cursed Realm to end the Second Serpentine War. But, while promoting Dragon's tea shop, 4 of the Ninja suddenly lose their powers and Lloyd has a sudden attitude change, Dragon knows what is going on.
1. Fish Hunt

**(A/N: Well, I got tired of waiting for Season 10 to end in New Zealand, so I'm uploading this. rgriffin8999, I'm sorry, but I cannot take your request, but someone else will be possessed by Morro later** **on)**

* * *

At the museum, a middle aged man moves along the main corridor as a young man comes up to him. "South hallway is clear." He said. "I'm gonna check the north."

"Good." The guard replied. "So, you wanted to be a cop?"

"Yeah, this job is just a pit stop along the way. Hopefully, my application is approved."

"I'm sure it will. My grandson wants to become one."

"That's nice."

"So, how's Alice?"

"Mood swings are starting to get annoying, which is why I took the night shift to get away from her. When the baby is born, I'll come back to day shift."

"Boy or girl?"

"We want it to be a surprise."

"Say, want to play with some of the displays?"

"I don't want to get fired."

"Come on, Higbee, just a little one."

"Okay. But if anything breaks, I'm not the one paying for it."

"Don't worry, I'll take the blame." The two grab a couple of rubber katanas as the middle aged guard came up to the display on Oni Garmadon, in his charred black and four arms form. "Hands up, Lord Garmadon!" He moves it back and starts raising the arms. "All four of them! Oh, that's right. Ninjago won't be seeing the likes of you anymore. Good riddance! Hi-yah!" He knocks it onto the ground as Higbee came up to him with a mannequin of Chen.

"I say we join forces, take these hunky night watchmen out." Higbee said, with his hands covering his nostril to try and impersonate Chen. "Whattaya say?"

"Chen!" The middle aged guard tried his best Oni impersonation. "No surprise you'd betray me." An eerie wind was soon heard as they immediately look around.

"What was that?"

"Must be the wind."

"You didn't leave a window open by accident when you went to patrol the upper floors, did you?"

"No." He drops the fake sword and gets out a Smith & Wesson Governor as Higbee gets out a Glock 28. "Who's there?"

They look around. "The museum's closed. We have the legal right to shoot you if you don't surrender." Evil chuckling is heard as Higbee starts moving along the corridor. "We'll see who's laughing when you have a bullet in your kneecap."

After a few seconds of silence, the middle aged guard gets out a radio. "That's it. I'm calling it in. We'll see who's laughing." Evil chuckling is heard again as the guard turned around to see something behind him and screams.

"Joe?" Higbee turns around at the sound and comes back to see the watchman with his head tilted down before he turned to show he now has green eyes. "Joe?" Joe raises his gun. "What are you doing?" He soon fires a shot.

* * *

The following morning, out in the middle of the sea, Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Geoff, all in new gis, hairs cut short a little, except for Zane, were on their Power Dragons, were moving along, looking for something as Kai laughed while passing by Lloyd, who chuckles. "Getting ahead of yourself, Kai?" He asked. "I'm leading this charge." Lloyd soon moved the reins, quickly passing by Kai, making him spin his dragon as Geoff soon passed by as his Power Dragon flapped it wings, splashing Kai, who shrieks.

Jay laughs as he came up next to Geoff. "That's one way to cool off a hot head." He said as he soon high fives Geoff.

"Hey, hey!" Kai yelled. "No one messes up my hair."

"Sorry, still getting used to flying a Power Dragon after just unlocking it." Geoff replied.

Kai soon moves past Lloyd before moving down and makes a splash, hitting Zane as Cole laughs. "Are you ok there, Zane?" He asked.

"Affirmative." Zane replied. "It'll take more than a little water to take me out."

"What about a big fish?" Jay asked. "Incoming!"

A giant fish soon comes up behind them. "Oh, no!"

The fish emerged from the water to try and bite them, but it misses before landing back into the water and chases after them. "There he blows!" Cole yelled.

"Based on its weight and size, this is the mutant fangfish terrorising the costal village and depleting their food source." P.I.X.A.L. said from inside Zane's head.

"P.I.X.A.L. says this is the one." Zane called out.

"And now that he's taken the bait, let's reel him in and get him to the aquarium." Lloyd replied.

They start moving right a bit as Geoff looked at Kai. "Let me guess, Kai, you caught one that big once?" He asked.

"Hell, no." Kai replied. "He was twice the size." The fish soon came close to biting back of his dragon, but he quickly moves forward.

"He's almost as hungry as you, Cole." Jay said.

"And twice as ugly as you, Jay." Cole replied.

"It's time for the catch of the day." Lloyd said, pointing to a nearby boat. "Inline formation."

They all form into a single file as Geoff looked down to the fish. "It's right behind us." He said.

The fish soon jumps up to them. "Now!" Three of them move to the left while the other three move to the right as the fish soon came across the boat. The ship's captain was surprised as the fish soon lands on his boat and the Ninja cheer. The captain looked down to see the big fish as the Ninja circle around the boat.

"Now, that's what I call hook, line and stinker!" Jay said before laughing.

* * *

At the coastline village, the ship is at the jetty as the Ninja watch a man and his kid rent a fishing pole before walking away. "Looks like we made this place safe to fish again." Kai said as they pass by before turning to Lloyd. "If your father were here, he'd tell you he's proud. You've become a great leader, Lloyd."

"No, we're a great team." Lloyd replied as Jay, Zane, Cole and Geoff were watching a crane operator move the fish to a truck, with a big tank on it. "Can't say I don't miss him."

"Slowly, slowly." Geoff said as he directed the operator as the fish was now over the tank.

"It's working!" Cole replied before Geoff puts a thumb up and the operator moves a gear back, opening the crane, which drops the fish into the tank, creating a big splash, which gets the four of them completely wet.

"Crap! Now I'm gonna smell like fish for weeks!"

"With my dad gone, sometimes I question where I'm going." Lloyd said as he and Kai watch them try to wring their gis a little. "After 6 months, sometimes I worry about who I might become."

"I know how that feels." Kai replied. "After I lost my dad and my mentor, I lost my way. But I was lucky to have my sister watch over me. Don't worry, big shot!" He soon grabs Lloyd to give him a noogie. "I'll watch over you from now on."

"Hey!" He gets free. "Hey, no one messes up my hair." He sarcastically spoke.

Jay soon came up to them. He was still dripping. "Hey, you two gonna get in the picture?" He asked. The photographer adjusts his camera as Geoff, Cole and Zane were already in position, with Cole and Geoff trying to dry and groom their wet hair as Jay, Kai and Lloyd came up to them. "No one's gonna believe us. Get in the picture. This is awesome!"

"Back." Zane said. "Back just a little further." The photographer moves back. "Just a little further." He moves back again, before tripping over the railing and falls into the ocean as he takes the picture.

The photographer chuckles as he surfaced and everyone was shocked. "You guys!" He said.

"Oh, great!" Geoff said. "Who's gonna believe us now?"

The fish soon moved its tail up as they see it and flinch as it soon splashed, getting them all wet. Wet again for Jay, Zane, Cole and Geoff. "Now, I'm the one who's gonna smell like fish for weeks!" Lloyd said.


	2. Steep Wisdom

In the mountains, at Oni's monastery, Dragon is looking at a filled up well. "'Steep Wisdom.'" He said as he puts a bucket in and fills it with water. "Not a bad name for a tea shop." He chuckles as he walked up to the monastery, which now looked like a small building with a sign of a teapot on top.

* * *

Inside, Nya, wearing a red & grey sleeveless shirt, blue jeans with tears on it and black heeled boots, was putting a box on a shelf as she was on a ladder. "I thought saving Ninjago was difficult." She said. "Try starting a small business."

Blake, clean shaven and hair cut shorter, wearing a silver jacket, pink t-shirt, black jeans and brown sneakers, was working on the register as Misako watched him. "Dragon can't be a master forever." Misako replied.

"Besides, he looks like he was ready for retirement." Blake said, closing the register. "We all have to help out."

They soon see him. "Speaking of which, Blake..."

Blake soon came up to him. "Oh, here, let me give you a hand with that." He tries to grab the bucket, but Dragon tosses it up and catches it with his other hand before moving around him.

"I am old, not weak." Dragon said as he came up to the counter.

"You look after Ninja, I look after you." Misako replied.

"Well, Steep Wisdom is starting to look like a real teahouse, except for one thing: customers." Nya said.

"Good things come to those who wait." Dragon replied.

"I'm just saying, it was big but I've seen bigger." Kai was heard as they all turn to see the Ninja land in front of the shop on their Power Dragons.

"As big as your ego?" Jay asked.

"Sure." Geoff sarcastically said.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Dragon asked. "I'm tired of waiting. I'll put the Ninja to work."

Soon, Gewuji, wearing a light blue flannel shirt, white t-shirt, black jeans and black heels, and Maggie, wearing a tan sweater, light green jeans and brown boots, came in. "Hey, the new outfits just arrived." Gewuji said as they came out with Dragon, Blake and Nya.

* * *

"Good to hear." He then turned to the Ninja. "Ninja, you need to find customers."

"No 'Hello. How's it going? Glad that you saved the day...again'?" Jay asked as they got off their dragons as they disperse.

Maggie soon pinched her nose. "Ew, what's that smell?" She asked.

"Hauled in a giant fish." Geoff replied. "Sorry about the smell."

"Yeah, Master, we're all a bit tired and we smell." Cole said. "You mind if we handle this tomorrow?"

"We all have a share if this business succeeds." Dragon replied. "Besides, never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. How else do you expect me to be able to afford all your new uniforms?" He soon took the box Gewuji held and opened it. "Which reminds me, your new ones arrived."

"What do they look like now?" Kai asked as Dragon got one out.

"Sweet!" Jay said.

"I bet they're off the hook!" Cole said.

"Huh?" They all ask when it is shown to be white t-shirts with a teapot on them.

"Those don't look like ninja uniforms." Geoff said.

"They resemble work attire." Zane said.

"Very observant, boys." Dragon replied. "We must focus on furthering grand awareness." He soon got out some flyers. "And here are the flyers I want each of you to pass out in the city."

"If I have to pass all these out, I may be the one passed out!" Jay yelled.

"No complaining. Now, go get cleaned up and get ready to work."

"Yes, Master." They reluctantly said before noticing the other box.

"What's in the other box?" Cole asked. "Not more work clothes, is it?"

"Uh, no, it's the girls' new ninja outfits." Dragon replied as he took it and opened it.

"Lame." Kai muttered as Gewuji and Maggie each took their gis of respective colour.

Dragon soon sees something else inside the box. "Oh, there is a silver gi in here." He gets it out to look at it. "And it's a man's." This gets Blake thinking. "I thought I ordered a woman's grey one for Nya, but they sent this one by mistake."

"How about if I wear it?" Blake asked as he came up to Dragon.

"Absolutely not! Besides, you're a samurai, Blake."

"I can't remain being Samurai X forever."

"My answer is no."

"Fine." He soon went back inside, grabbing a nearby box and placed it on the counter.

* * *

Half an hour later, the Ninja had just washed the smell off of them while their gis were hanging to dry as they were putting their new work shirts on, over their civilian clothing as well as having teapot shaped hats. Lloyd, Jay and Cole wore theirs underneath their jackets, Kai had his over his sweatshirt, Zane had his over his white shirt without his vest and Geoff was wearing his, with just his jeans. Before they could start however, the phone soon started to ring. "Oh, that could be our first order." Gewuji said before shushing at them and immediately answered the phone. "Steep Wisdom. How may we serve you?"

"Aren't we gonna look kind of dorky flying up on our Power Dragons with these things on?" Kai asked, referring to their work attire.

"You won't be flying on anything." Dragon replied. "We're selling tea, not magic. Besides, you all have been relying a little too heavily on your Elemental Powers lately. Real power comes from the inside."

"It would be our honour, Master." Lloyd replied.

"Thank you." Gewuji said as she was still on the phone, looking concerned. "I'll let him know right away."

"Is it a big order?" Nya asked as Gewuji placed the phone back on the receiver.

"It's the police. They've asked for Lloyd. There's been a break in at the museum." Everyone gasped.

"Go on." Cole said. "Geoff and I will take your share."

Lloyd divides his flyers between Geoff and Cole. "Thanks." He replied. "I owe you two one." He soon prepared to leave.

"Aren't you gonna kiss your mother goodbye?" Misako asked.

Lloyd stopped and placed a hand on his head, in embarrassment. "Mom, we've talked about this. I'll catch you on the way back." He soon leaves as everyone laughs at him.

"Remember, no powers." Dragon reminds them and the male Ninja groan.

* * *

At the museum, Lloyd, in his gi, which air dried on his way over, came up to the entrance where there was a crime tape in front of it and Cornelius and Clive were inside. "Well, lookie here!" Clive said. "The Green Ninja, feel safer already." Lloyd soon jumped over the crime tape.

"I got your call there was a break in." He replied as he sees some men, in coveralls, push a cart with a body bag on it out of the museum. "Who's that?"

"Stempert Higbee." Cornelius said as one of them raises the crime tape up for the other to move the cart through. "He wanted to be a cop, now we have to tell his preggie wife that he'll never become one and his baby will never know daddy."

"Night watchman over there, Joe Josh, was working alongside the victim and had quite a scare." Clive said, pointing to Joe, who is wrapped in a blanket, with a cup of tea. "Doesn't remember a thing. Not even how his partner was killed."

"Hasn't been too helpful. Maybe you'll have better luck."

"Oh, thanks." Lloyd said as he went up to Joe.

"Did you make the call for him?" Clive asked.

"No, I didn't, you dipstick." Cornelius replied. "Did you?"

"Hell, no. I wonder who did."

"Mr. Josh, you and Mr. Higbee were on guard when it happened?" Lloyd asked. Joe starts breathing heavily. "Can you show me what was stolen?" He comes closer. "Mr. Josh, I'm...I'm here to help you." Joe immediately glared at Lloyd, drops his cup, grabs him and drags him down the hallway.

"Hey, the bathroom's the other way, Mr. Josh!"

* * *

In a storage room, Joe throws Lloyd inside before closing the door behind him. "I was knocked out." Joe said, his voice was different for some reason. "When I came to, Higbee was dead and I found the only thing stolen was something that wasn't even on display." He shows Lloyd a forced open crate with sand around it. "Just a worthless old armour breastplate they called the Allied Armor of Azure."

"Why would a thief leave these priceless relics and take just that?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's cause when you're in trouble they say it's got the power to summon allies, whether they be friends, foes, even spirits from the Cursed Realm." He soon grips his gun and starts to pull it out.

"The Cursed Realm? My father is there." Lloyd turns around the see Joe about to pistol whip him, but he jumps out of the way as the grip hits the sand. He soon came up to Lloyd as he was near a cabinet and tries to pistol whip him again, but he moves out of the way as the gun hits the cabinet, knocking the blanket off, revealing some armour. "Allied Armor? YOU stole it?"

"So, Wu chose you to be the beloved Green Ninja? Silly old man."

"How do you know Dragon? And if you've got a bone to pick with me, maybe we can discuss things without weapons." Joe once again tries to pistol whip Lloyd, but he moves out of the way as the gun hits some boxes, knocking them onto him. Lloyd soon came over to the knocked boxes, kicks the gun away and looks at Joe. "I don't want to hurt you, Mr. Josh."

Joe was about to get up, but fell back as a shadow soon came out and goes into a portrait of Chen above him. "What's going on?" Joe's voice was back to normal as he sat up. "Someone was in my head! They made me kill Higbee!"

The portrait laughs before Lloyd grabs it and smashes it into a Hypnobrai statue. The shadow soon goes inside the statue and it turns to Lloyd. "Your powers are useless." The statue said. "You think you can hurt a ghost? I can possess anything." The statue soon wrapped it's tail around Lloyd, trapping him before the shadow moves out, along the roof and enters the sand, which forms into a figure of a young man.

"When he was in my head, I saw his thoughts. The world! The world will be cursed!"

"You're a ghost from the Cursed Realm." Lloyd said to the sand figure. "How did you escape?"

"When your father opened the door, he should have been more careful what came out." The sand figure soon charged at Lloyd, engulfing him in it as it soon caused a sand tornado around him.

Lloyd soon turned to Joe. "Hurry! The Allied Armor! Give it to me!" Joe takes the armour off and throws it to Lloyd, who catches it. After a few seconds, Lloyd comes out of the sand tornado and opens his eyes as Joe looked up.

"Behind you!" He yelled.

Lloyd stood up to look at the figure, now wearing the Allied Armor. "You can't have the armour!"

"The armour's nice, but it's not the only thing I want to possess." The figure replied.

"What else do you want?"

"YOU!"


	3. Fun With Powers

On the other side of Ninjago City, Kai holds out a flyer to a woman. "Er, Steep Wisdom." He said. "Enlightenment in a cup."

"Steep Wisdom?" The woman asked as she took it. "Never heard of it." She throws the flyer away as she walked off.

A kid soon came up to Kai. "Could you sign this, please?" She asked, holding out a book titled 'A Titanium Comeback'.

Kai takes the book and signs his name in the book before sneaking a flyer in it and hands it back to the girl as she walks away. The girl opens the book to see the autograph as well as the flyer before throwing the flyer away. "That didn't go so well."

* * *

Close by, Cole holds up his flyers. "Best little tea shop in Ninjago." He said to anyone passing by, but they ignore him.

* * *

Nearby, Geoff sits on a chair as he plays his guitar and has his flyers in the open case, where a few coins were already in before a middle aged woman passed by, placing a coin in. "Thank you." He said as the woman takes a flyer, but throws it away, making him sigh and shake his head in disappointment while still playing his guitar.

* * *

In the middle of the centre, Zane tries to hold a flyer out to a man in a suit. "First cup is free with the flyer." He said, but the man ignores him.

Jay comes up to a woman, who ignores him. "Take-" He was soon annoyed. "Why won't you take the flyer? Just take the damn flyer!" He soon sighed as they all came up to each other.

"Oh, I see no one else is having any luck." Kai said. "Everyone that passed by me is more interested in having me sign their copies of my new book."

"All I got is a few coins for busking." Geoff replied.

"Oh, it's as if they think I'm passing out a communicable disease." Jay said. "I mean, sure, I have a cold sore but it's hardly contagious." They all gasp and back away. "What? What?"

"Maybe if we use our powers we can get this over with." Cole replied.

"But Dragon have us strict instructions not to use our Elemental Powers." Zane said.

"Well, Dragon's not here and what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Kai replied.

"I'm in." Geoff said. "Is everyone else?" Everyone nods their heads and take off in different directions.

* * *

Cole runs across the road as a purple car skids to a stop, nearly hitting him as he jumps back. "Hey, young man, watch it." The driver said before Cole crouches down and starts to lift the car up. "Oh, no. Put me down. Put me down, I say!"

He starts to spin it as some citizens sees it. "Feeling tired?" He asked. "Out of strength?" They all cheer and applaud. "Then get a pick-me-up at Steep Wisdom."

* * *

Further away, a man in a magician's costume blows fire from a torch as Kai came up to him. "Care to pass the torch?" He asked.

"Sure." The magician replied. "Let's see what you got there, Mr. Teapot."

Kai soon takes it. "If this isn't your cup of tea, how about this?" He blows the torch into the ground, which forms into a teapot, surprising the crowd and they crowd around him. "Steep Wisdom, the hot new place."

* * *

Jay scoffs. "You think that's a crowd?" He asked. "Check this." He grabs some nearby electrical wires and all the nearby screens start showing teapots as the crowd gasped before Jay throws out some flyers and jumped into the crowd, who throw him. "I know. It's shocking, right?"

* * *

"Hey, Jay, that is quite an impressive performance, but how about this?!" Geoff asking aloud from a nearby rooftop as he held his hands out at a sandpit in the park before raising it and it forms into a giant teapot as everyone is amazed as the teapot 'pours' out flyers. "Steep Wisdom can calm your nerves and take your stress away!"

* * *

"If we're going to use our powers, you may as well do it right." Zane said to Kai as he jumped in the air and conjured his Power Dragon. He flies in the air and his dragon soon breaths out ice, crafting a teapot, amazing everyone before Zane throws down his flyers.

But before any of the citizens could grab them, wind suddenly came and blew them away.

* * *

It extinguishes the flame crafted teapot as they all see the flyers move about and the civilians run away.

* * *

The screens soon revert to their original screens as the crowd, looking at them groaned and Jay tries to use his power to bring them back, but it fails.

* * *

Geoff watches it all before moving his sand crafted teapot back into the sandpit as he prepares to head down.

* * *

Kai tries to blow into the torch, but fails. "You are such an amateur." The magician said, teasing him.

"My powers!" Kai yelled. "They're not working."

"Mine neither." Jay replied.

"What do you mean your powers aren't-" Cole was cut off when he suddenly drops the car under him, trapping him and the civilians watching him chuckle. "Ouch! Somebody give me a hand."

"Cole!" Geoff yelled as he, Jay and Kai come up to the car. Jay and Kai lift the car up a bit and Geoff helps Cole out. "If your powers are gone, that means-" Geoff cuts himself off before he, Kai, Cole, Jay and every spectator looked up at Zane as he flew his dragon before it suddenly dispersed and he falls from the sky, screaming.

"He's kinda fast." Kai said as descending whistling was heard before Zane lands into the ground, breaking through it and leaving a crater in the shape of himself. "Holy First Spinjitzu Master! I think he just broke the sound barrier."

Zane soon emerges from the crater and sighs. "I told you we shouldn't use our powers." He said as Kai and Geoff help him out.

"What powers?" Jay asked. "Where did they go? Geoff, what about yours?"

Geoff held his hand out and it conjures sand. "Mine are still working." He replied.

"We gotta go see Dragon."

* * *

At Steep Wisdom, Maggie fills a bag with tea leaves before wrapping it up. "I added a little something extra." She said to Sarah and a woman, who is her mother.

The doors suddenly fly open, showing the Ninja. "Master!" Zane yelled.

"It's an emergency!" Jay yelled.

"We need you." Kai said.

"Like now!" Geoff yelled.

"It's important." Cole said.

"Boys, not so loud." Maggie replied. "Can't you see we have our first customers?"

"Wow!" Sarah said. "The real Ninja. Jay, can you shock me?"

Jay tries to think of an excuse. "Not now, Sarah." He replied. "Meet me later, OK?" He soon turned to Maggie and whispers. "Where's Dragon?"

Dragon, Gewuji and Blake soon emerge from the back. "Master." Kai said.

"Yes?" Dragon asked.

"We were getting the word out."

"And then there was this wind." Cole said.

"And our powers disappeared, except for Geoff's." Zane said.

"You were using powers?" Dragon asked.

"Yeah, I know, we're terrible students." Jay replied. "But what the hell happened to our powers?"

* * *

Outside, an eerie wind soon blows clouds closer and the windmill starts spinning wildly.

* * *

Inside, Dragon is concerned. "If your powers are gone, then something must have happened to-"

* * *

Outside, someone, wearing green robes, walks up to Steep Wisdom as the wind blows wildly.

* * *

Inside, Dragon grabs hold of his straw hat. "What's with this wind?" Blake asked as the person soon came up to the entrance and removed their hood, revealing to be Lloyd.

"It's Lloyd." Sarah said.

"I know that wind." Dragon said as Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole head out. "That's not Lloyd."

* * *

Outside, 'Lloyd' moved closer. "Step aside." He said. His voice was just like Joe when he was possessed.

"Lloyd, what's wrong with you?" Jay asked.

"I want a word with your master."

"Whoa. Lloyd must have the flu."

"What's gotten into him?" Cole asked.

"I sense some kind of foreign entity has taken over his body." Zane replied. "So, the question isn't WHAT but WHO'S gotten into him?"

"Whoever you are, whatever beef you have with Dragon, you have with us." Kai said to 'Lloyd'. "Give us back our friend."

'Lloyd' tilts his head to the side, cracking his neck before chuckling evilly. "How are we supposed to fight a friend?" Cole asked.

"Let me show you!" 'Lloyd' replied, skin turning green and hair turning black before he charges at them.


	4. Fight With the Wind

'Lloyd' jumps in the air and held his hand out, which blows out wind, knocking them all back and losing their teapot hats. 'Lloyd' laughs evilly as they get up. "Great. We don't have powers but he does?" Jay asked.

They all soon charge at him as 'Lloyd' punches Cole, knocking him back before kicking Jay away, slaps Zane aside and kicks Kai back before he turns to the front door. Cole immediately gets up, revealing a black eye. "We may not have powers but we still know a little thing called Spinjitzu." He said. "Ninjago!" He does Spinjitzu, but 'Lloyd' raises his hands in the air and holds them out to Cole, sending him flying into the wall next to the door.

"So, not only does he have powers but he can control the wind too?"

"Take the truck." Dragon said to Misako and Blake as they lead Sarah and her mother away. "Get them out of here now." They come up to a green truck as 'Lloyd' cackles.

* * *

Inside the shop, Dragon starts packing stuff into a bag. "Nya, we need to leave too."

"But this is our place." Nya said. "Tell me, Master, what's happened to Lloyd?"

"There's no time." Dragon picks the bag up.

* * *

Outside, Jay comes at 'Lloyd'. "Ninjago!" He yelled, doing Spinjitzu, but the wind catches him and 'Lloyd' sends him flying nearby.

"Our Spinjitzu is worthless against the wind." Kai said as Zane passes by, holding a shuriken.

"Shurikens?" 'Lloyd' asked. "Cute. Try this on for size." He holds his hand out to the windmill, causing the propeller to come out and is thrown at them, knocking them all down as Kai is thrown near Blake, Misako, Sarah and her mother.

"Get up...please." Sarah said to Kai. "Ninja never quit." Kai gets up and rubs his sore arm as they get into the truck and Blake steps on the accelerator, driving out of the shop's entrance before leaving the premises.

'Lloyd' holds his hand out, closing the doors as Cole is caught in the wind before he blows it out, sending Cole into the air and he lands near Zane, who gets up, but 'Lloyd' soon conjures a tornado, bringing all the Ninja in it before dispersing it and knocking them down. The doors soon flew open, showing Geoff, Gewuji and Maggie. Geoff was back in his gi while the girls had their new ones on. "I don't know who you are, but be glad our powers aren't gone." Geoff said as they came out and closed the doors. Geoff soon held his hands out, blowing sand at 'Lloyd', who blows it away.

"Sand?" He asked. "Cute."

"How about Glass?!" Gewuji asked, holding her hands out, sending glass shards out of her hand and sends it to 'Lloyd', who moves out of the way before Maggie charges at him.

"Ninjago!" She yelled, doing Spinjitzu, but 'Lloyd' blows her away with his wind before turning to the Sanders relatives.

"Ah, spawns of the Elemental Master of Sand and Glass." He said. "Let's see if you like family reunions." He holds his hands out to his chest, where the Allied Armor is, which glows and something appears out of it.

Geoff and Gewuji are shocked to see the figure forming and see the ghost of a middle aged woman, wearing a black kimono, which was tinted green due to being a ghost. "Mom?" They both asked.

Tania looks on and sees her children, surprised. "Geoffrey." She said. "Gewuji. You both grown."

"Don't be caring to them, Tania." 'Lloyd' said. "I let you out to destroy them."

"I refuse to harm my children!" Tania turns and kicks 'Lloyd', leaving a cut on his forehead.

"Then you are of no use to me, bitch!" He holds his hands out, sending her flying next to Cole.

"Mom!" Geoff yelled before he and Gewuji charge at 'Lloyd'.

"Silly children." He soon held his hand out, blowing them both back with Gewuji hitting the doors, causing them to open, showing Nya behind the counter.

'Lloyd' comes into the shop as the wind was still blowing about, passing by Gewuji. "Get out!" Nya yelled.

"Go stock some shelves before you get hurt."

"I will take you on anytime!"

"Stay back, Nya." Dragon said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's me he wants."

"Not you. Just your father's staff."

"I see you found the Allied Armor, Morro. You summoned an old friend, but I see she refused to fight."

"That bitch should've obeyed me. But, other than that, all of your students are pathetic."

They all soon get up. "Hey, hey, hey!" Jay yelled. "No one calls me pathetic!" Morro soon blows Gewuji out and slams the doors shut as wind was heard inside and everyone is knocked away a little.

* * *

Inside, the wind knocks some teapots and jars down. "You want the staff?" Dragon asked. "Try to take it." Morro charges at Dragon, knocking him down onto the counter, which breaks from their combined weight as they wrestle for the staff before Morro forces Dragon onto a display shelf.

"You've gotten old." He said. "You used to be a great master. Now you're just a petty shopkeep."

"With age comes wisdom." Dragon moves his feet onto the shelf and jumps over Morro, making him lose his grip on the staff as he falls back and Dragon lands next to him as the staff lands near a pile of tea dust. They both get up to see an inscription of a sword and half a skull in the tea dust as the staff passed over it. "A secret message engraved on the staff."

"The staff of the First Spinjitzu Master." Morro soon gets up and uses his wind, which blows the dust away and lifts the staff before it comes over to him and he grabs it.

As he spins it in his hand, Nya comes up to the shelf behind Morro and pushes it over, sending it over him and sends the staff in the air. "I do more than stack shelves." She said.

Dragon immediately catches his staff. "Yes." He replied. "Now we leave." They head out through the door as Morro struggles to get out.

* * *

Outside, Nya and Dragon come out to the Ninja and Tania. "To the barn!" They immediately ran for the barn.

"I am not running away from Lloyd." Kai said.

"You will not win this fight today." Dragon replied.

The Ninja and Tania soon head inside the barn with them, except for Kai, who looks at the tea shop. "Kai, get your ass over here!" Gewuji yelled.

* * *

Inside the shop, Morro struggles to get free from underneath the shelf. "Give...me..." He said as he soon held his hands out, blowing wind out and breaking the shelf apart, freeing him. "...the staff!" The wind causes Kai to get blown back.

* * *

Outside, the Destiny's Bounty emerges from behind the shop as the Ninja see Kai. "Is he crazy?" Jay asked.

More wind soon blows out of the shop, knocking the doors off as Morro soon grabbed hold of Kai and lifts him up. "Foolish Ninja. Why would you try to take me on all by yourself?"

"Because I promised to look after Lloyd." Kai said.

On the Bounty, Nya comes up to the others. "Where's my brother?" She asked.

"He's fighting the Green Ninja." Maggie replied.

"Alone." Everyone said to her.

"I know you're in there, Lloyd." Kai said as he wrestles Morro. "Fight him." He soon grabs Morro in a chokehold.

"We've got to do something." Nya said.

"The staff is getting away." Morro said as he struggled to get free from Kai. "Let go of me!"

"Only when you you let go of Lloyd." Kai replied.

As they struggle, Morro's eyes suddenly glow green and had a concerned look on his face. "Kai..." He suddenly spoke in Lloyd's voice.

"Huh?"

"...help me."

"Lloyd, is that you?" Lloyd's eyes suddenly darken as Morro took over his body again and the Bounty's anchor soon grabbed Kai between his legs, making him let go of Morro as the anchor retracts. "Wait! Let me go!"

* * *

On the deck, Geoff turned to the bridge and puts a thumb up. "Nice shot, mom." He said. "A perfect wedgie."

"I saw Lloyd." Kai looked up at them as the anchor kept retracting and Morro growled as he straightened himself. "Put me down! Let me go!"

* * *

"You won't get away that easy." Morro said as he held his hand out while Kai came onto the deck with Cole pulling him up as the sails start to creak. Morro uses the wind to try and bring the Destiny's Bounty back with all his might.

* * *

In the bridge, Kai comes up to Nya and Tania. "We have to go back."

"Sorry, brother, that's what we're trying to avoid." Nya replied as Tania struggles with the controls.

"Who made this piece of crap?" Tania asked.

* * *

On the ground, Morro is still trying to use the wind to bring the Bounty back as it tilts.

* * *

In the bridge, Kai, Nya and Tania fall down and slide down the floor. "Oh, no!" Nya yelled.

* * *

On the ground, Morro is still trying to pull the Bounty back with the wind. In the bridge, Kai turns to Nya. "Give me your hand." He said. Nya grabs Kai's hand and he throws her up to the helm and pulls a lever.

"Got it!"

* * *

Outside, the Bounty fires its main booster, making it speed away, away from Morro's wind's grip. "Nooooooo!" He yelled as the Bounty got away from him.


	5. Aerial Attack

**(A/N: I'll be releasing two chapters today. One before and one after I watch 'Endings', hopefully, not desperately, finding out what happened to Cole)**

* * *

Gewuji looks on the radar to see the Destiny's Bounty fly away from Morro, who has Lloyd's beacon attached to him. "Phew!" She said. "That was close. The coast is clear."

Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole, who are all back in their gis, turn to Dragon as he was talking to Tania. "Spill it, Dragon." Jay said. "What just happened back there and what have they done to my friend?"

"Yeah, Master." Cole said. "Who was that?"

Dragon was reluctant to answer. "Master, they have a right to know." Tania said.

Dragon soon sighed. "The four of you as well as Lloyd weren't my first pupils." He said. "There were two before you."

"Huh?" Kai asked.

"What?" Cole asked.

"One is standing next to us." Dragon replied, referring to Tania. "The other is Morro, the Master of Wind."

"Ok, now those lights scare me." Nya said as she looks at the radar. And everyone looks at it. "We've got something on our six. Looks like your Master of Wind just caught his second wind."

* * *

Behind them, Morro was on his own Power Dragon, which was dark green and its lower part was glowing green like nuclear as he was pursuing the Bounty. Thunder was heard as the Bounty kept moving along the sky.

* * *

In the bridge, the Ninja have their hoods over them as they look on. "Take positions." They start to split up along the ship as Kai, Jay and Cole see Morro catching up, before he immediately came to the front.

"I give you this much, that ninja never quits." Cole said.

The dragon soon fires a shot. "Port side!" Geoff yelled as Tania turns the wheel to the left, causing the shot to miss as Morro has his dragon fly up before it swoops down as Jay, Cole and Gewuji see it. "The cannons." Cole said as Jay heads to one and started firing as Gewuji held out her hand to fire Glass blasts, but they miss as Morro's dragon comes across the deck before turning around and fired another shot.

"Starboard side!" Zane yelled as Tania pulls a lever down, making the ship tilt right and causing the shot to miss.

Jay slides over to Dragon during the confusion. "Let me get this straight." He said. "You're just telling us now that you had another pupil as well as Geoff and Gewuji's mother before us and now his cursed spirit has possessed Lloyd, all so that he can take your staff?"

"Morro won't stop until he gets what he's after." Dragon replied. "There's a secret message engraved on it. All these years, I had no idea."

"Oh, of course." Maggie said sarcastically. "Ha, just another day in Ninjago." Morro's dragon soon comes closer.

"If this is as fast as the Bounty goes, I think we're in for some serious trouble." Cole said.

* * *

The dragon moves away and turns upside down.

* * *

They all see Morro come over the Bounty before his dragon dispersed and he lands on the deck, conjures two swords and laughs.

"I need ink and parchment to make an imprint to see what's on the staff." Dragon said.

"Kai, Maggie and I will take you to our quarters while Jay, Cole, Geoff and Gewuji will keep him busy." Zane replied before they take off.

"Oh, that's honourable of you to nominate us." Geoff sarcastically said.

"Yeah, we didn't fare so hot last time." Jay said. "Why is it you get off with the easy task?"

"Because I'm the intelligent one." Zane replied as they head in.

"Let's take this guy." Jay, Cole, Geoff and Gewuji get their katanas and charge at Morro as Geoff made the first strike, but Morro blocks it before blocking Jay and Gewuji's and kicks Cole back before moving his other sword to Geoff, who blocks it as Jay and Gewuji try to strike, but Morro uses his other sword to block them and kicks Geoff away before clashing both blades with theirs.

* * *

On the bridge, Nya and Tania look at the fight. "Why are you steering the ship?" Nya asked.

"I know much about ships because of my parents." Tania replied.

"Well, I'm going out there." Nya soon runs out.

* * *

On the deck, Morro throws Cole into the mast as he blows Geoff away. "Oh, great!" Jay said as he and Gewuji charge at him.

As Morro was about to strike, some throwing stars hit his swords, making them disappear as he turned to see Nya, in Blake's Samurai X gear as she catches them. He soon fired green lightning at her, causing her to jump aside as the lightning came at Tania, who ducks down as the lightning hits the controls, causing alarms to go off and the electricity starts moving the ship about. "Oh, that's not good."

The Bounty soon tilts starboard, causing everyone to slide down and grabbed hold of the railing as Morro gets into the hold.

* * *

Inside, several seconds earlier, Kai, Zane, Maggie and Dragon move along before the immediate turn causes them to land on a wall as Morro comes in. "Our quarters aren't much further." Zane said. "Go, Master. Kai, Maggie and I will hold him back." Dragon soon takes off as the three of them came at Morro.

* * *

On the deck, everyone struggles to hold onto the railing. "We'll crash if we don't stabilise the Bounty." Cole said.

"Mom!" Geoff yelled. "Mom!" Geoff growled as he soon got onto the edge of the railing before jumping onto a cannon before jumping over to another one and has it spin before jumping up to the bridge to see Tania, getting up.

* * *

"Mom."

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We need to stabilise the ship." They soon grab hold of the controls. "Come on. Pull up, pull up!"

"Pull up, you stupid piece of advanced technology crap!" The Bounty starts to straighten up.

* * *

Below deck, Kai tries to use Leo against Morro, but he easily kicks him back as he soon kicked Maggie's sword out of her hand and punched Zane, knocking him back before Maggie uses her Magnetic power to bring her sword back and tries to strike, but Morro grabs her arm and lunges her with his palm, knocking her back as the Bounty soon straightened and they land on the floor. "You ghoulish bastard!" She yelled.

* * *

Back on the bridge, Geoff and Tania lose their grip on the wheel as the ship soon tilted downward. In the hold, Dragon opens a door at the same time the ship goes down and a crate comes out, which hits Zane, making him crash into the stairs before another one hits his head, knocking him out. Kai soon grabs hold of Morro as he glared at him. "Your team will fall apart without its Green Leader." He said.

"I'll lead them, and make sure you go down if it's the last thing I do." Kai replied. "Dragon says you won't give up. Well, neither will I!" Dragon manages to get into the quarters.

* * *

On the bridge, Jay, Cole, Nya and Gewuji come up to see Geoff and Tania try to stabilise the Bounty as they pull the helm back. "Are you two aiming for that mountain?" Jay asked.

"Trying to rise above it." Geoff replied.

"A little help?" Tania asked. They all soon grab hold of the helm and pull as best as they can. Nya soon came up to the radar and presses a green button.

* * *

Outside, the boosters start up and fly up the mountain.

* * *

On the bridge, everyone keeps trying to pull as best as they can. "Pull up, you vicious bastard!" Cole yelled.

* * *

Outside, the Bounty barely passes the mountain as the top of it strikes the hull, knocking everyone into the window of the bridge.

* * *

Several seconds earlier, Kai punches Morro as the crash into the mountain, opens up the hull and starts blowing wind out as Kai grabs hold of the edge of the hole and notices his sword coming by and immediately grabbed it. "I can't lose you again, Leo." He said as he sheathes it.

Zane soon regains consciousness as Maggie came up to him and helped him up. "We're coming, Kai." He said as they ran for him, but the Bounty soon moves up the mountain again, making them both slide down.

* * *

On the bridge, everyone falls down as the helm moves rapidly. In the hold, Kai is still holding onto the edge as Morro laughs at him and prepares to blow him off before Dragon came up behind him. "You want the staff?" He asked, holding it up. "Take it." He soon throws it out of the hole.

Morro jumps out after it as Kai loses his grip and nearly falls before Zane, who is held by Maggie, catches him. "Got you." He said.

* * *

Outside, Morro free falls as he chases after the staff before conjuring his Power Dragon and flies after it.

* * *

On the bridge, everyone is scrambling around, trying to pull helm or press buttons on the controls before they shut down. "Primary thrusters destabilised." Nya said. "Better hold on!"

* * *

Outside, Morro catches the staff as he watches the Destiny's Bounty going down into the Forest of Tranquility.

* * *

On the bridge, Jay, Cole and Gewuji keep trying to pull the helm up, before the Bounty soon skids along the forest, scaring some birds. Morro laughs as he held the staff before flying away. "Ok, let's never do THAT again." Kai said as he, Zane and Maggie look through the hole before the others join them.

"Just think, if Master hadn't gotten rid of the staff it could have been worse." Jay replied.

"Yeah, but now we don't know the message." Cole said as he slid down to them.

"Not exactly." Dragon replied. "I managed to make an imprint."

* * *

They come into the quarters to see ink imprinting from the staff all over the wall as they remove their hoods and Nya took off her helmet. It shows a tornado, a sword and a skull.

"But what does it all mean?" Gewuji asked.

"My father told me long ago that he would leave a message leading me to his final resting place." Dragon replied, looking at the skull. "After he passed, I looked everywhere for it, not know it was in my hand all this time."

"You mean to tell us-" Kai was cut off.

"Yes."

* * *

Outside, they slide off the Bounty and into the Forest of Tranquility. "These symbols will lead us to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. The only problem is I haven't the foggiest idea what any of them mean."

"Well, if Morro's trying to find the tomb, we gotta find it first." Geoff said.

"Hey, maybe Misako and Blake can help decipher the clues since they're total history buffs." Cole replied.

"Who are Misako and Blake?" Tania asked.

"Misako is my sister-in-law and Blake is a friend of ours." Dragon replied before noticing Nya in the Samurai X gear. "And the true Samurai X."

"P.I.X.A.L., release the falcon and give them our location." Zane said as he got out his falcon, which was now titanium, just like him, with its head and wings coming out. The falcon soon flies off.

"Good. Then we set up camp."


	6. Morro's Past

**(A/N: Relieved)**

* * *

Later that night, everyone was sitting on some logs, hurdled around a campfire as Dragon looked up. "Care to hear a ghost story?" He asked.

"If it means saving Lloyd, of course." Zane replied.

"Morro and Tania may have been my first pupils, but Morro was also my greatest regret."

* * *

43 Years Earlier

Outside Dragon's monastery, some kids search the trash cans for food. _"Before he was a cursed spirit..."_ Dragon's present voice was heard. Two of the kids manage to find some sushi and climb out. _"...it wasn't I who found him alongside Tania..."_ The kids see Dragon and run off as he sees two more, still searching through the trash. _"...they found me."_ Several minutes later, Dragon leaves a plate of prawns at the gates of the monastery as the two kids take it and start eating them. _"My brother had just gone off to train under Master Chen which gave me time to attempt my hand at teaching."_ The kids look around, revealing to be younger versions of Morro and Tania. _"They were both the perfect students."_ Several days later, Morro and Tania, both in training gis, were laying out punches as Dragon held them both back. _"They did everything that was ever asked of him. But for Morro, it was hard."_

* * *

Outside in the training grounds, Morro stands in the middle of a circle of students as Tania was among them before one charged at him, which he blocks his fist, before stopping another student as he grabs the wrist of another student before the first student kicks him from behind, knocking him down. "Get up." Dragon's past self said. Morro gets up and poises as the kids and Tania did as well.

* * *

Sometime later, outside the gates, Dragon holds out a kite to Morro as Tania looks on and Morro takes the kite. _"I had shown him things he had never seen..."_ Morro looks at the kite curiously before Dragon shook his head and pointed to the sky before kettle whistling was heard and he heads inside.

Several minutes later, Dragon comes back out, holding a cup of tea as he sees Morro's kite in the air and Tania turns to him. "Master, look at this." She said.

 _"...and he showed me a few things too."_ Dragon comes up to the gate to see Morro, holding his hands out as he controls the wind on stabilising the kite. _"He had a power over the wind I had never seen. He was a descendant of an Elemental Master. It was then I thought I had found the one. Until, one day... Well, Tania can explain."_

* * *

Sometime later, Tania was meditating as Morro looked on before she holds her hands out as sand suddenly came out as Dragon came up behind him. _"Master Wu and Morro were shocked to discover that I wasn't just a descendant of an Elemental Master."_ Tania's present voice was heard. Tania soon raised her hands which conjures some glass, making a jar and grabs all of the sand. _"But I was actually a descendant of two Elemental Masters. That was when he thought one of us would wear green."_

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."_ Jay's present voice was heard. _"Back up."_

* * *

Present

"You guys are saying that either Morro, the Master of Wind, and you, Tania, Previous Master of Sand and Glass, was gonna be the Green Ninja?" The wind whooshes by, moving the fire to the direction the wind was going.

"Er, did that just happen?" Cole asked. "Maybe I don't like ghost stories."

"What happened next, Master?" Geoff asked.

"After I told him and your mother that either him or her could be the Green Ninja, there was a hunger unmatched in one of them." Dragon replied.

* * *

43 Years Earlier

Morro stands in the middle as Tania and three other students prepare to charge at him. Morro kicks Tania back before moving to another student and kicks him before spinning in the air to kick another student before pushing the last student down before coming up to Tania. "Get up." He said. "You want to be the Green Ninja, or cry as you see me wear the colour? Get up!"

"Enough!" Dragon yelled as he came out.

"But, Master, if one of us is to be the Green Ninja, we...we need greater tests."

"I said, enough. Look at Tania, she is not as arrogant as you." He soon walks away as Tania gets up and walks away from Morro.

 _"There was arrogance in Morro."_ Dragon's present voice was heard. _"I feared I had made a terrible mistake. But it wasn't for me to decide. It was destiny."_

* * *

In Dragon's quarters, Morro and Tania enter before bowing to Dragon as he held the green gi that Lloyd would later wear in a few years, with the Golden Weapons laid out before him. Tania steps in the middle of the Golden Weapons, but they don't respond before she moves aside. "I told you that you wouldn't be the Green Ninja." Morro said to Tania as he moves into the middle, but they don't respond either.

 _"When the Golden Weapons didn't respond like they did for Lloyd when he was just a baby, I knew that Tania or Morro wouldn't become the Chosen One."_

Tania turns to Dragon and bows. "I know you tried, but I'm just a regular Elemental Master." She said.

 _"And although Tania took the news with honour, Morro didn't."_

"I'll train more, learn more lessons." Morro said.

"I'm sorry." Dragon replied. "Destiny has spoken. You have to accept like Tania has."

"Then I refuse to listen!" He grabs hold of the door, breaks it off and throws it, in anger. "I am the Green Ninja! You made me and Tania believe! But now she doesn't, and it's all your fault!" Morro soon runs off as Dragon and Tania look at each other.

 _"Morro became obsessed to prove Master Wu wrong, to prove destiny wrong."_ Tania's present voice was heard.

* * *

In a forest, Dragon walks along, looking for Morro and sees him, coming up to a cave.

He picks up a stick and throws it into the cave. Growling was heard as a creature, similar to a T-Rex came out and charged at him. _"He became reckless."_ Dragon's present voice was heard. _"He thought he was invisible."_

Morro starts to run as the creature chased after him before Dragon gets out a rope, swings it a bit before lashing it around a nearby tree and swings down to Morro, grabbing him before the creature could bite him and they land on a branch of the tree Dragon lashed the rope around. "You see, Master?" Morro asked. "It was destiny for you to save me. I can still be the Green Ninja."

 _"I knew right there and then I could not teach those who would not listen."_ Dragon shakes his head.

* * *

Sometime later, Morro grabs all of his stuff, wrapped in a sheet, tied to a stick and prepares to leave as Tania came up to him. "Morro, are you leaving?" She asked.

"I'm going to find Master Wu's father's tomb to prove I am worthy." He replied.

 _"I told him it could not be found."_ Tania's present voice was heard.

* * *

Morro pushes the front gate open and walks down the stairs. _"My father had left no message."_ Dragon's present voice was heard. Dragon and Tania watch as Morro left. _"I left the gates open in hopes he'd return...but he never came_ back."

* * *

3 Years Later

An older Tania comes up the stairs of the monastery, almost teary eyed. _"Around the time of the Serpentine War, when I heard a rumour that Morro had surfaced, I sent Tania to bring him back to fight alongside us."_ She enters the monastery and comes up to Dragon as Oni came out and she immediately shakes her head. _"But she couldn't find him."_

* * *

Present

"I am saddened he was banished to the Cursed Realm. But what worries me more is that he escaped. And for what reason? To save Lloyd and return your powers, you must find the tomb before he does...or else."

"Or else what?" Gewuji asked.

"Unspeakable power will curse us all."

Jay chuckles nervously. "Just another day in Ninjago!" He said. "Am I right?"

"This is different." Kai replied. "Lloyd is at stake."

"But how can we compete against the Green Ninja?" Geoff asked. "He's more powerful than all eight of us combined."

"That was before half of us lost our powers." Zane replied.

"But it's like Dragon said, our real power doesn't come from our hands, it comes from inside here." Kai said, touching his heart. "This is Lloyd we're talking about. This is one mission we cannot fail."


	7. Clue 1: Airjitzu

Outside a bar, several miles from Ninjago City, Morro flies his dragon over it before it disperses and he lands on the ground. He soon enters the bar as some of the patrons look at him before he removed his hood and came up to the counter. "Thirsty?" The bartender asked, placing a glass of bourbon on the table.

"Insatiable." Morro replied as he took the glass and scowled it before putting it back. "Ahhh! It's been a while." He soon comes up to a pool table, blows some dust onto it and throws the staff on it, showing the three symbols. "Ohhh, of course."

"Well, well, well." Someone called out. "What have we here?" Morro turned to see Ashton, his brother and three other men coming up to him. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. Your blue friend caused all of us to be banned from the Bot Bar in Ninjago City. So now we all have to drive half an hour out of town just to come here. Besides, you're a bit young for a place like this, ain't you?"

"We'll hurt that blue pyjama boy, through you." Ashton's brother said as he got out a switchblade and opened it. The others did the same while Ashton got out a Bowie knife. "Wrong place to come if you ain't got friends, if you know what I mean." Some patrons soon come up behind them, some holding pool cues.

"Oh, I have friends." Morro replied as the Allied Armor soon glows and wind starts coming out of it, causing everyone to look around.

* * *

Outside, a green light flashes inside the bar before returning to normal as the men were heard grunting and shouting. Gunfire was also heard before Ashton's brother and another member are thrown out the window and land near some motorbikes, the brother knocking over a few. "Let's get out of here!" They get up and run away.

The doors soon open as Morro and a ghost leave with Ashton and the patrons inside, all groaning. "Do you know where you're going?" The ghost asked.

Morro chuckles. "I do now." He replied as he puts his hood back on. "But make sure no one tries to stop me."

"Mmm. It'd be my pleasure."

"And find that traitorous bitch while you're at it." Morro soon conjures his Power Dragon.

"Nice ride."

Morro gets on it. "Take one of your own." The dragon soon flies off as the ghost looks at a nearby bike, holds his hands out to it and it turns into a big three-wheeler bike with a saw as the front wheel as he cackles. He gets on it and drives off before it flies into the air.

* * *

Several Days Earlier

Kai comes up to Lloyd as he looks from the end of the jetty. "Don't worry, big shot." He said. "I'll watch over you from now on." As Lloyd was about to come up to him, the big fish emerges and prepares to swallow him. "Oh, no!"

* * *

It turned out to be a nightmare as it was now morning before he immediately got up and sees he was still in the Forest of Tranquility with something licking his face. He looks to see it was a yak-like creature that licked his face with four more around them, Misako, Blake, Dragon and Tania looking at the clues as Jay, Cole, Geoff, Gewuji and Maggie were eating noodles for breakfast. Gewuji was barely touching hers. "Misako and Blake got our message." Kai got up and walked over to them. "And you made breakfast. Good. I'm starving."

"We put your plate down over there." Nya said, pointing to a nearby log, only to see one of the creatures eating it.

Kai groaned as his breakfast was eaten. "Have mine, Kai." Gewuji said, holding it out. "I'm on a diet."

Kai takes it and starts eating it. "As far as I knew, the tomb was only a fable until we saw what's on the staff." Misako said.

"Does she know what the symbols mean?" Kai asked.

"Not the last two yet." Geoff replied as he put his finished plate down. "But get this, the first symbol means 'Airjitzu'. Um, excuse me while I go take a leak." Geoff soon walked away.

"Airjitzu?" Kai comes up to them as the sound of Geoff urinating was heard.

"A lost martial art created by Master Yang, who passed years ago." Blake said. "If mastered, it allows one to temporarily take flight."

"Did you hear that, Kai?" Jay asked. "We get to fly."

"You haven't found it yet." Tania replied. "The Scroll of Airjitzu is well guarded in the Ancient Library of Domu. My father donated it before he passed away. I know Airjitzu, but it won't help out in this situation."

"Forgive me if I speak out of turn, but my records reveal it was recently stolen." Zane said.

Jay gasped. "By whom?" He asked.

"Police database confirms that the thief was identified as Ronin-"

"Ronin?" Geoff asked, coming up to them, pulling his pants up. "As in Ronin Davidson?"

"You know him?" Kai asked.

"More than knew him, he was my friend."

* * *

7 Years Earlier

 _"I met him after I left Chen's island."_ Geoff's present voice was heard as a young man with long brown hair and a patch over his right eye while holding a red straw hat and a younger Geoff shake hands in front of the Ninjago Museum. _"I had returned some stolen Anacondrai artefacts. That's when I met him and we started an artefact recovery business."_

Geoff and the young man see a suitcase on a table. "A pleasure doing business with you." A man said.

 _"Then one day, we were deciphering an ancient scroll, found in a recovered artefact. It lead us to the Dark Island."_

* * *

Geoff and the young man move along the Dark Island, notably having stubbles. "Geoff, we combed the island for a week, maybe the Fangblade isn't here." The young man said.

 _"I told him I wouldn't give up. So, during the night, Ronin took off, leaving me behind."_

Geoff wakes up and sees nothing on the beach. He soon got angry. "**** YOU, RONIN!" He yelled.

* * *

Present

"I spent those 10 months on that island because of him."

"Well, this is good news." Jay said.

"Er, how so?" Cole asked.

"Because if Morro doesn't know this, he'll be heading to the library."

"Ronin's most likely holed up in the village of Stiix, which gives us a head start." Geoff said.

"Then it's set." Dragon replied. "You boys will head to Stiix. Misako, Nya, Maggie, Gewuji, Blake, Tania and I will head back to the tea shop and start deciphering the next clues."

"Why can't I go with them?" Blake asked.

"Blake, we talked about this. You're a samurai, not a ninja. Besides, you're more useful in helping us decipher the clues."

"You're not my father, okay?!"

"True, I'm not your father. But at least I'm not the one who put my own sperm into specimen jars to clone myself and have the first one unaltered like his so called brothers."

"Is that what you think? You're cruel and pathetic." Blake soon walks away. "I'll walk back. When I get there, I expect an apology from you."

"Blake, get back here!" Blake just flips the bird as he walks away. "Blake!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Let him go." Tania said. "He obviously needs some time alone."

"And he knows the way back to the tea shop." Misako said.

Jay, Cole, Zane and Geoff get onto four of the yak-like creatures as Kai came up to the last one. "Er, OK." He said, coming up to it. "Stand still." He tries to gets up, but ends up, vaulting over it and lands on the other side before getting back up and gets onto it as he groans. "Don't worry, sis. With me in charge, this scroll will be ours in no time."

"Because time flies when you know Airjitzu." Jay said. "Get it?" He chuckles.

"Be careful, Ninja, for the path we seek is never a straight line." Dragon said. "Rely on each other to guide your way."

They move their yak-like creatures along as Kai struggles to get his to move. "Wait up!" He yelled. "I'm supposed to be leading here." He forces the creature to move around.


	8. En Route to Stiix

In a library, Morro comes into the main corridor before grabbing a nearby parchment and throws it away before turning around to see the symbols for Airjitzu before looking down to see the empty case and growls. "Master Yang's scroll, where is it?" He asked a nearby worker.

"Oh, yes." The worker replied. "Master Yang will be sorely missed. His teachings will always-"

Morro soon grabs him. "Where the hell is the Scroll of Airjitzu?"

"It was s-stolen a-a few days ago by that thief they call Ronin Davidson." The worker stammered in fear before Morro throws him at a shelf and prepared to leave.

He comes up to the exit as the guards soon stop him. "Er, excuse me." One of them said. "Can we get your autograph?"

"Autograph?" Morro asked.

The guards soon came between him. "You're the Green Ninja, right?" The other guard asked as Morro took the first guard's photo and signed Lloyd's signature on it. "Mind if we all get a selfie of you?" He immediately got out his phone and took a photo of himself with Morro and the other guard as Morro growled and took off.

* * *

In the Badlands, the male Ninja, on their yak-like creatures, move along as they all sang, except for Kai. "#92,898 bottles of tea on the wall, 92,898 bottles of tea, you take one down, you pass it around, 92 thousand-#" They were soon cut off.

"Enough!" Kai yelled. "I'm really thirsty, so we don't need to keep singing about tea."

"Someone needs to take a chill pill." Geoff replied.

Kai sighed. "We've been following the sun for hours. We should have arrived at Stiix already."

"But Stiix is on the eastern coast." Zane said. "We should be riding away from the sun."

"Why are you just telling us now?" Jay asked as he, Cole and Geoff force their yak-like creatures to stop as Zane did so as well.

"Because Kai wanted to lead."

"Whoa, Tarda." Geoff said as he stopped his.

"That's an odd name. Naming your walliper after a sauce."

"Not tartar, Tar-da."

"And why would you call it a girl's name?" Cole asked.

"Did you see underneath her?"

"Oh. Well, we're officially lost. You know, we had a leg up, but, no, Kai wanted to lead."

"I swear, my gut says we should be following the sun." Kai said.

"Kai, you're arguing with a Nindroid." Jay replied. "He's a walking computer."

"Why is it when Lloyd's gone we look to Kai?" Geoff asked. "We should really be following Zane to lead us to Stiix."

"Don't you know the way yourself?" Zane asked.

"No, all I remember is that if we found train tracks, we follow them."

"And Zane is the most logical choice." Cole said.

They have their wallipers move left. "Well, I think it's that way." Kai replied. "And when I learn Airjitzu first, we'll see who's right." Kai's walliper soon goes to follow its friends. "Hey! No, this way!" The creature starts moving. "Fine. We'll follow Zane."

Zane zooms his eyes ahead and finds some train tracks up ahead and has his walliper move fast. "He's already found something. Let's go." They come across the train tracks.

"Train tracks." Geoff said. "They lead straight to Stiix."

"Hey, did you hear that, Kai?" Jay asked. "They lead to Stiix. We follow Zane and look what happens."

"But Dragon said the path we seek is never a straight line." Kai replied as the wallipors start moving down the path next to the tracks.

"He also said to rely on each other to guide." Zane said.

"Yeah, Kai." Jay said, blowing a raspberry at him and Geoff did a loser mark with his fingers.

"#92,897 bottles of tea on the wall, 92,897 bottles of tea...#" They resume signing as they follow the tracks and Kai reluctantly follows them.

* * *

Back in the mountain where Steep Wisdom was, the Destiny's Bounty lands near the shop as Dragon, Misako, Nya, Gewuji, Maggie and Tania see the damage from last night. "What a mess." Nya said as they came inside.

As they started to clean up, Misako turned to Dragon. "You need to tell her." She said.

"She's not ready." He replied.

"And you waited this long to tell my children and his friends about Morro and I being students and how did that go?" Tania asked as she came up to them, carrying a broom, despite being a ghost.

"Nya, dear, we didn't exactly hold you back to care for the shop." Misako said.

"Really?" Nya asked. "Then why?"

"As you know, Kai inherited the Power of Fire from his father and you got the Power of Water from your mother." Dragon replied.

"Yes."

"Not only can you conjure water, but you can also control the water around you."

"Why is that?"

"Ghosts are weak against water." Tania said.

"Wow."

* * *

Later that night, the male Ninja were still on their wallipers as they follow the train tracks. "#No more bottles of tea on the wall!#" All the male Ninja, including Kai, finished singing and laugh.

"That was enjoyable." Zane said. "Let's do it again."

"No!" The others replied, disagreeing before chuckling.

"Er, I wish Lloyd was here for that." Jay said.

"So do I." Kai replied.

"Hey, we'll find the tomb and then we'll save him." Geoff said.

"I wonder why the tomb's so important." Cole said.

"I don't know." Jay replied. "Dragon says it holds unspeakable power."

"It's a tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master." Kai said. "Whatever secret it holds, it must be protected."

"Let's take a break here." Zane replied, seeing a shack by the train tracks.

They come to a stop at a shack up ahead and to their surprise, someone was waiting ahead, back leaned against the shack wall. "Blake?" They all asked as they got off of the wallipers.

Blake soon looked up at them. "Hey, what took you so long?" He sarcastically asked.

"How did you get here?" Jay asked.

"My Samurai X mech."

"And, you're wearing the silver uniform." Zane said, noting that Blake is wearing the silver gi.

"I, uh, took it without Master Wu's permission."

"How?" Jay asked.

"He left it underneath the counter and I grabbed it before Misako and I took Sarah and her mother home."

"But, why are you here?" Zane asked. "It is too dangerous for a citizen, let alone Samurai X, to accompany us."

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I want to be a Ninja."

"Well, since you're here, welcome aboard." Kai said.

"Good. Now, we just need to keep following these train tracks, we'll end up in Stiix then." He points further down the tracks before evil laughter was soon heard.

"Er...did you hear that?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, I did." Jay replied.

"That's impossible, we're in the middle of nowhere." Blake said. They soon start to move around.

"I don't know." Kai replied. "Be on guard."

A flash of green light soon appears as the ghost Morro summoned earlier appears, on his motorbike and swings a chain. "What is that?!" Jay asked as they put their hoods on.

Zane throws a shuriken at the ghost, but it goes through as the ghost charges at them. "Watch out!" Kai yelled as they jump out of the way.

"My shurikens, they went right through him." Zane said.

"Because he's a ghost!" Geoff replied as they get their swords out.

The ghost turns the bike back around and starts circling around. "Morro must have summoned some friends." Kai said.

"We're sitting ducks out in the open." Blake said. "We need to take shelter."

The bike soon comes onto the platform. "Watch out!" The bike narrowly misses them as they jump out of the way before it turns back around.

"Oh, guys, he's coming for another pass." Jay said. The bike soon came close to them and skids to a stop, crashing into the shack before it speeds away.

"There is no shelter." Cole said, seeing the broken shack. The bike turns back around and jumps over them as the ghost swings his chain at them. Cole jumps over it as the other tilts back before the bike lands and the ghost hits one of the wallipers, causing it to turn into a ghost itself. "He turned my walliper into a ghost! No one turns my walliper into a ghost!"

"Scare 'em off!" Geoff yelled.

Jay comes up to them and waves his arms to scare them off. "Get out of here." He said. "Hi-yah! Hi-yah!" The wallipers and the ghost walliper soon took off as Jay came back to the others.

"Where did he go?" Blake asked, looking around while gripping his sword tight. "I can't see him."

"Stay together." Zane replied as they come close to each other.

"If our weapons do nothing, how are we supposed to fight a ghost?!" Jay asked.

"Good question." Geoff replied.

Another green flash is seen as the ghost came at them. "There he is!" Cole yelled. "Watch out!" They all jump in the air to avoid the chain as it came near Kai and wraps around his left leg.

"Huh?" He asked. "That's not good." He is soon dragged along the ground as a green stream comes down it, but Blake ran at it and strikes the chain before it could come to him, breaking it and letting him go as he rolled forward. "Thanks, Blake."

"Don't mention it." He said.

"He's gonna pick us off one by one, isn't he?" Cole asked. "There's nothing we can do."

Blake helps Kai get up as the ground below starts glowing green. "He's underground." He picks up the Leo sword and moves out of the way as the ghost emerges.

"Stand back!" Geoff yelled, coming forward as he allows the chain to wrap around his sword before moving up to a nearby water tower and has the chain wrap around one of the supports. The ghost falls off of his bike and lands on the tracks as the bike turns back into its original form and lands on the ground.

Everyone comes up to the ghost before he soon gets up and they prepare themselves. But as the ghost was about to come at them, a train suddenly appears and runs through him. "Now that's how you stop a ghost." Cole said as he and Jay give each other a high five. But as the train passes along, the ghost comes out of it and they back away as he cackles.

"You think a train can stop a ghost?" He asked. "Your world will pay when Morro finds the tomb." He starts pulling on the chain as the train moves away. "And when he does, he will take possession of the-" He pulls the chain free, causing the top of the tower to come down, open up and spilled water all over him. The ghost soon started shaking as he soon glowed green before exploding.

"Wha...what just happened?" Cole asked as they sheath their swords.

"He went ka-blooey." Zane replied.

"Yeah, but he was just going to tell us what was in the tomb." Jay said. "Couldn't it have waited another second?"

"We may not know what's in the tomb, but we do know one thing, how to stop a ghost." Blake replied.

"Water?" The others ask.

"Unusual." Zane said. "I guess it's true. The path we seek is never a straight line."

"Er, speaking of straight lines, if that train's heading to Stiix, wouldn't it be faster if we-?" Jay cuts himself off as they soon chase after it. "Hey!"

"Wait for us!" Cole yelled.

"Slow down!" Geoff yelled.

"We need a ride to Stiix!" Blake yelled.


	9. Stiix

After hitchhiking onto the train and spending the night on it, the male Ninja had finally reached Stiix, which was a port town, built with nothing but planks of wood over water, as Jay looks on from the right of the path before catching up with the others. "Stiix, how I missed this dump." Geoff sarcastically said to himself as they move along.

"Welcome to Stiix." A fisherman on top of a sign above an archway ahead of them said before Jay trips. "Er, watch your step." His fishing pole soon bends. "Oh, I caught one." He starts to pull it back. "It's a big fella." He strained as the boys look at each other, in concern before looking back at the fisherman, who soon falls off the archway and into the ocean. Jay, Zane, Cole, Geoff and Blake look down in concern before he surfaces. "Dang."

They look back to see Kai freaking out. "I didn't know you were afraid of heights." Jay said.

"I'm fine with heights." Kai replied as they start heading into the village. "It's water I hate."

"Didn't seem to have a problem before." Zane said.

"Before, I could make a Fire Dragon at will. Since Morro's taken over Lloyd and our power's gone, I haven't felt-"

Wood breaking was soon heard and Blake suddenly goes down, but luckily grabs hold of the edge as the broken board goes into the ocean. "Oh, shit." He said before Geoff and Cole help him out.

"Well, now that we know ghosts don't like water either, as least we should feel safe surrounded by it." Cole said.

They soon head into the village as they see most of the villagers, doing different things as Jay, Cole and Blake pinch their noses. "What a dump." Jay said. "You'd think the thief who stole the Scroll of Airjitzu would have better taste."

"Ronin and I often hid here because it feels like a safe haven for people who either abide by the law or just hide here." Geoff replied as he looked around. "Just have to figure out which rock that bastard's under and get to the scroll before Morro does."

"Let's split up and start looking." Zane said.

"Well, if he makes a negotiation, leave it to me." Blake replied. "I might have something that'll grease his palms."

"No matter how much money you have, he'll just grease it more." Geoff said as a young teen soon came up behind them, digs into Kai's back pocket and grabs his wallet before running off.

"Hey, my wallet!" He yelled.

Geoff holds his hand, bringing some nearby sand up which moves out, creating a sand rope before the teen trips and he comes up to him as the rope dispersed back into sand. "Please!" The teen yelled. "Don't kill me!"

"Now, why would I do that, Sylvester?" Geoff asked as the boy soon turned around to see who was talking to him.

"Geoff? What are you doing here?"

Geoff kneels down to take Kai's wallet from him. "Where's Ronin?"

"Ronin?" The others come up behind Geoff as he hands Kai his wallet back.

"You know, 5' 9" which makes him a few inches shorter than me, long brown hair, stubble, patch over his right eye."

"He's got a pawn shop on the other side of the dock."

"Good boy." He gets up, gets his own wallet out and hands Sylvester some money. "That'll be enough for a month." They soon walk off as Sylvester sees them leave.

* * *

In a shop, Kai, Cole and Blake look around the store to see some items on display. "Wait a minute." Cole said, picking up a trophy. "This is my dad's Blade Cup trophy. What's it doing in a pawn shop?"

"Selling stolen goods?" Blake asked.

"Sounds like that kid was right." Kai replied. "We stumbled on the right place."

A middle aged man with long brown hair with a red straw hat on, a brown patch over his right eye, sporting a light stubble and had a lit cigarette in his mouth, comes out from the back room, holding a vase before getting the cigarette out and blows smoke out. He had an nickel plated M1911 with white grips in a black shoulder holster. He soon stops as Jay, Zane and Geoff land behind him. "Hello there." Geoff said.

"Huh?" The man asked as he turned around to see Geoff. "Geoff, pleasure to see you, old friend."

"'Old friend'?" Geoff grabs hold of him, making him drop the vase, causing it to shatter, and pushes him close to a wall, making his nearly finished cigarette fall out of his mouth. "You left me on the Dark Island, just so you can have everything to yourself!"

"We found nothing on that island."

"Oh, I found it alright, Ronin." He soon grabs Ronin's pistol, aimed it at his head and pulled back the hammer.

"I can see you're still upset with me. Just, put my gun down and let me make it up to you." He presses a nearby button by his left, causing a net to come down, making Geoff let go of Ronin, but the net barely touches them. "Er, that was a mistake." He comes up behind a counter. "I can explain that." He gets out an open cigarette packet and holds it out to him. "How about a cigarette for old time's sake?"

"I gave up the day you left me."

"Pity." He moves it back.

"Nothing here is legit, including you. And I bet R.E.X. isn't far behind either."

"Who's Rex?" Jay asked.

"Could you have a little sympathy, Geoff?" Ronin asked, getting out another cigarette from the packet with his mouth and lights it, taking a couple of puffs while putting the packet away. "I sold her so I could buy this place. As you can see, like you, I'm trying to make an honest living." He soon took the cigarette out and blows out more smoke at them, causing Jay to cough when he inhaled some of it.

"Honest enough to steal the Scroll of Airjitzu?" Kai asked.

"The Scroll of Who-Whatzu?"

"Airjitzu." Jay said, recovering from coughing. "It can make a Spinjitzu Master fly."

"Yeah, so hand it over or we can make you fly." Cole said, grabbing an abacus and throws it at a wall, breaking it apart.

"Whoa!" Ronin yelled. "Oh, cool down, fellas. Even if I had such a thing, it sounds pretty old and important, definitely not something I'd keep out of my site." He comes out from behind the counter. "And definitely too much for you to afford. Maybe I can interest you in some unique weaponry? Or, think you can sign this, Mr. Asher?" Ronin puts his cigarette in his mouth and holds up a copy of 'A Titanium Comeback'.

"Don't mind if I do." Kai replied, but Geoff stops him.

"He just wants to make a lot of money when he sells the book with your signature on it." He said.

"Very well." Ronin replied as he puts the book away. "Now, weapons." He gets out a Jadeblade. "I've got Jadeblades, Obsidian Armour."

"Have anything that can vanquish ghosts?" Zane asked.

"Hmm. Ghosts, you say?"

"Yeah, they hate water." Cole said. "But we're not looking for water balloons. We need something reliable."

Ronin heads over to another pile of weapons, gets his cigarette out of his mouth and grabs a big shuriken. "What you're looking for is an Aeroblade, forged by Deepstone, an aquatic material mined from the bottom of the ocean. Very unique, even more expensive."

"He's just giving us the run around." Geoff said as he spun the gun in his hand and holds it out. "We want the scroll, Ronin. What do you want from it?"

"200."

"What?!" Jay asked. "200?! We don't have have that kind of dough."

"Come on, I heard you guys once had the Golden Weapons. You honestly telling me you've never pinched anything?"

"No, we don't pinch." Kai said. "And we barely have enough money."

"What if we were to tell you all of Ninjago depends on it?" Cole asked.

"Well, then, that changes everything." Ronin replied. "400."

"You can't just double the price!" Jay yelled.

"My shop, my rules."

"How about a trade then?" Blake asked, coming up to him.

"Cyrus Borg?"

"No, I'm his son, Blake. I'm sure you already recognised me, as Samurai X. And you being the one who took Zane and P.I.X.A.L. to sell to Chen." This gets the others to become shocked as Blake soon holds his arm up, revealing a watch. "I offer this as both what I'm trading and letting the whole kidnapping be in the past. A prototype in the next line of Borg Industries devices."

"Wow, let me think." He turns around as Blake removes the watch and he turns back to think as Blake held the watch out. He takes the watch and smiles. "Come back tomorrow."

"Why?" Kai asked.

"'Cause I said so, that's why." The Ninja soon leave as Geoff removed the magazine from the gun, pulled the slide back to release the bullet in it and placed the gun on a shelf while Ronin puts the cigarette back in his mouth. "Ha! See you tomorrow, Ninja."

* * *

Outside, Jay turns to Blake as they leave. "What is your dad gonna say since you gave away a prototype, Blake?" Jay asked.

"Oh, it's actually a fake." Blake replied, moving his wrist about, revealing the real watch and held it out to show them, surprising them. "I swapped watches while he turned away." He puts it back on his wrist.

"But, what about the scroll?"

"We'll come back tomorrow like he said." Zane said. "Once he finds out Blake's watch was a fake, he'll have to give in to our demands."

"Well, where are we gonna spend the night?" Cole asked.

"I know a guy who owes me some favours." Geoff replied. "I'm sure he'll let us have some rooms for the night."

"Maybe while you're at it, Blake can explain how Ronin took Zane and P.I.X.A.L." Kai said.

"It was something you refused to help me with, almost last year." Blake replied, starting his explanation.

* * *

Back in the shop, Ronin puts his gun back in his holster as he places the watch on the counter before looking into a nearby vase as he extinguished his cigarette in a nearby ashtray and got out a scroll from inside the vase, looks at it before placing it back into the vase. "Let's see what this thing does." He said as he grabbed the watch and presses it, but it doesn't turn on. "What?" He tries again, but it doesn't work. The second time he did, it didn't work either. "It's a fake!" He growls and throws it at a wall, causing it to break apart. "That Cyrus Borg wannabe! I should've killed him when I had the chance back when I took those tin cans from him."


	10. Water Training and Plans

At Steep Wisdom, Nya was balancing on a rock in a nearby stream as Dragon was sitting on another rock in between two waterfalls with a teacup and a cup of tea. "To learn how to control water in your surroundings, you need to go back to basics." He said before sipping some tea. "To become water, you must find its qualities within yourself. While earth is strong and air is fluid, water can be both strong and fluid. Overtime, it's strong enough to carve this rock. Or if I use my cup to stop its flow, it can adapt." He puts his cup into the nearest waterfall to fill it up. "It's flexible, shapeless." He moves the cup back. "You put water in a cup, it becomes the cup. You put it into a teapot, it becomes the teapot." He pours the water into the teapot. "Be water, Nya. On your hands." Nya immediately flips forward to balance herself on the rock. "Very good. Your mother would be proud."

"If the Ninja so desperately need my help, isn't it best if I succeed Blake as Samurai X and you allow him to become a Ninja?" Nya asked.

"Blake cannot do Spinjitzu." He soon does Spinjitzu to move up to the bank of the stream. "And Blake cannot unlock his own Elemental Dragon, just like you did." He places the cup down, closes his eyes, moves his arms about slowly and conjures a yellow and red Elemental Dragon. He chuckles as he pets it.

"You never told us you could do that."

"A master never tells." He soon disperses the dragon. "Besides, as Tania said, water is the only weapon against a ghost. For though they can pass through solid objects, they cannot pass through what never stands still. What's flexible to us is rigid to them. And since Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole no longer have their Elemental Powers, it's all but imperative that you go with the flow." He picks up the cup. "One hand!" He throws the cup to Nya, who catches it while balancing with the other hand. "To find your true potential, we must find what makes you weak." He grabs a nearby lily pad and throws it in the air, allowing it come apart. "For in your weakness-"

"Lies strength. Yeah, I got it. And I don't mean to boast, but I'm pretty good at most everything I pick up."

"But by the end of the day, we will find your flaw."

Gewuji soon comes up to Dragon. "I looked everywhere." She said. "Blake still hasn't shown up."

"He must still be angry over what I said to him. I'll apologise to him once he has calmed down and returns. Uh, Gewuji, while you're here, kindly conjure a bucket for me, and..." He moves closer to whisper into her ear so that Nya doesn't hear him.

"Yes, master." Gewuji holds her hands out and crafts a bucket out of glass.

"Now, the bucket test!" Dragon picks up the glass bucket and throws it to Nya, who jumps up, places the cup on a lily pad and catches the bucket as she lands on her feet.

"The bucket test?" She asked.

"Simple. Fill it with water. When it is completely full, your training today is done. Come, Gewuji." Dragon and Gewuji soon walk away. Nya moves the bucket into the stream before getting it out, only to find a hole at the bottom of the bucket, causing her to groan as the water flows out through it. "I said it was simple, not easy. Go with the flow."

* * *

Back in Stiix, just outside a tavern, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Blake wait outside it as Blake had just finished explaining how Ronin sold Zane and P.I.X.A.L. to Chen before a man is flown out of the tavern before getting up and running away as Geoff came out as well, in anger. "And stay out, Sanders!" Someone in the tavern called out, causing him to turn around and flip both birds at them.

Geoff sighs and shook his head as he turned back around and came up to them. "No good." He said. "All the rooms have been taken."

"Great, looks like almost everyone is useless at something." Jay replied. "Kai can't lead, Blake can't handle negotiations very well and now Geoff can't get us a room for the night."

"Maybe we can find a job and earn enough money to pay for a room at the motel nearby." Zane said.

"If it's working around the dock, you gotta be careful." Geoff replied, pointing to a nearby column where some weeds come out and wrap around it. "Strangle weed. It grabs a hold of you and doesn't let go."

"I'm willing to take the-" A fly soon comes around Zane and he starts to wave at it. "Git, git!" It soon goes inside his mouth. "Ylf diputs!" He says it backwards. "Sdrawkcab si raludom ecoiv ym! On, ho!"

"It appears your entire language database is damaged and there's nothing I can do." P.I.X.A.L. said from inside Zane's head.

The strangle weed starts coming up behind Cole. "Tuo hctaw! Deew elgnarts eht, eloC!"

"What's wrong with him?" Cole asked.

"I don't know." Jay replied.

"I think he's talking backwards." Geoff said as the strangle weed soon grabbed Cole's leg.

"Deew elgnarts! Deew elgnarts!" Zane warned, voice still backwards.

Cole soon screamed as the strangle weed came around him. "Strangle weed!" He yelled. "It's got me!"

Jay, Geoff and Blake start pulling Cole back as Zane soon got out a shuriken and throws it at the strangle weed, severing a piece of it and releases Cole. "Esolc saw taht."

* * *

A few minutes later, Blake is checking the controls inside the back of Zane's head and sighs. "His voice modulator is on the fritz." He said before closing the panel. "I can fix it, but it's gonna take time."

"Ti si, dab taht ton s'ti?" Zane soon sighs.

"Sorry, Zane." Cole said. "You tried to lead, but I guess it just didn't work out."

"No room, no scroll." Kai replied. "And it couldn't have happened at a worse time."

"What the hell are ya?" Jay asked. "A bunch of quitters? Sure, we can't understand Zane. But did we ever? And Kai's the last person I'd want to follow."

"Hey!"

"But now I'm in charge. We won't be coming back tomorrow to trade your watch for the scroll, Blake."

"And why's that?" Blake asked.

"Because we're gonna steal it."

"Jay, we're ninja, not thieves." Cole said, objecting.

"But we are stealing from a thief, aren't we?" Geoff asked.

"Says the former artefact recovery expert." Jay replied, agreeing. "Haven't you ever heard? Two wrongs make a right."

"Er, Jay, I don't think that's how it goes." Kai said.

"Thgir a ekam T'NOD sgnorw owt s'ti." Zane said, still speaking backwards.

"Shut it, mush mouth." Jay replied. "I'm the leader and what I say goes. After Ronin locks up tonight, we steal the Scroll of Airjitzu."

* * *

Later that night, Morro is atop of a hill near Stiix before using the Allied Armor to summon a ghost with a bow before kneeling in exhaustion. "You summoned me?" The bow ghost asked.

"I need help to procure the first clue that will lead me to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master." Morro replied. "Ronin Davidson has the Scroll of Airjitzu."

"Ronin? He owes me a large debt."

"But he's on Stiix."

"The village built on water."

"This armour, it weakens me. At the same time, Lloyd is fighting my possession."

"Then let my bow give you strength and point the way." He gets out an arrow and places it on the bow. He pulls the bow's string back before letting it go, allowing the arrow to hit the sign, which turns green. "Tonight, we will take what's ours."

"Master will be pleased."

* * *

Earlier that day, at Steep Wisdom, Nya is still trying to fill the glass bucket as Dragon comes up to see the progress before she moves along and jumps over to him. "There." She said, holding it up. "Bucket's full. Not so hard."

Dragon looks to see a lily pad inside which is stabilising the water as it leaks a little from the hole. "The bucket is not full." He replied before turning away. "Try again."

Nya groans. "This is impossible."

"This is not impossible. This is about thinking outside the bucket, going with the flow, finding where you are weak."

"I'm not weak! This glass bucket is ****ing weak!" She soon kicks the bucket into the stream as Gewuji, Maggie, Misako and Tania came up to Dragon. "I've been trying to fill the damn bucket all day. It's never gonna happen. Face it. I will never be able to control the water surrounding me. This is pointless!" She soon walks away, in anger.

"It appears the day was a waste, Master." Tania said.

"On the contrary, Tania." Dragon replied. "I've finally discovered her weakness, feeling weak."

"I'm good at everything else!" Nya yelled out as she was walking away. "Why the hell do I have to be good at filling damn buckets? 'Go with the flow'? I'll show you how I go! ****!"

"She's good at so many things. But when put in a position to fail, she gives up. And because of her temper, she didn't even realise she successfully completed the task. Her bucket is full." They look at the bucket in the stream as a small fish goes through the hole.

"You did a good job on the hole, Gewuji." Tania said.

"Thanks, mom." Gewuji replied.


	11. Infiltrating the Shop

Back in the present, in Stiix, the Ninja look on from atop a roof. "Remember, I'm in charge, we're not stealing the scroll, we're retuning it to the library...after we learn Airjitzu." Jay said before they soon start moving along a lamp's support.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Cole replied as they came up to the end.

"I finally get revenge on that backstabbing bastard." Geoff said.

"And we're ninja." Jay replied. "Let's keep it quiet."

"Ninjago!" They all whisper as they jump off and land on another roof before moving along them by either jumping, spinning or flipping before Jay falls through one.

A woman screams as the others look at the hole he fell through. "Get the hell out of here, you blue weirdo!" She yelled as Jay crawls out of the hole.

"Let's try to be a little more quiet, shall we?" He asked as he got out. "Last I remember, we're ninja."

* * *

In Ronin's shop, Ronin was whistling as he came up to the door and was about to lock it when the ghost with the bow aims his arrow at him, making him pull out his gun and aim at him in retaliation. "Soul Archer." He said. "I thought I was gonna have more time. I'm a little short."

"I'll return your debt later." Soul Archer replied. "But for now, I came for something else."

"If this is about our last-" Morro soon came up behind Ronin, making him jump and aimed his gun at him. "Lloyd, you're a little late. Your friends were just here. Or should I call you by another name?"

"The Ninja, they were already here."

"Where's the Scroll of Airjitzu?" Morro asked.

"The Scroll of Who-Whatzu?" Ronin asked. "Hey, love the armour. A little dinged up, but I'll make you a fair offer." Morro soon grabs hold of him, swipes his gun and aims it at his head. "I'll tell you what I told the Ninja. It's not here, but I can get it for...500." Morro growled as he pulled the trigger, but only hears a click. "Thank goodness Geoff removed those bullets when he was here."

"Geoff, can you even pick a lock?" Kai was heard.

"It's been 3 years since I last picked a lock." Geoff was also heard. "If Jay had his powers back, he'd probably zap it...after he zaps you."

"Help!" Ronin called out, but Morro covers his mouth.

"Hide." He said to Soul Archer. "Let them find it, then take it." They immediately move into a corner.

"Get out of the way." Blake said before a window soon breaks and the glass lands on the ground.

"Great." Cole said as they came in. "Now we're already on the hook for breaking and entering."

"I don't like sneaking around the dark any more than you, so let's just find the scroll and get out of here." Kai replied as they split up to look around.

"Hey, when you guys were leaders, you never heard me complain." Jay whispered. "And if you don't like sneaking around, why become a ninja?" He soon comes up to the vase where the scroll is and picks it up, not know its inside. "And leave no stone unturned."

* * *

In the back room, Morro ties Ronin up and covers his mouth with duct tape. "Not a word." He said, threateningly.

* * *

"The faster we find the scroll, the faster we can work on finding the tomb." Jay passes by the door as Soul Archer passes through it. "Then we can save Lloyd, and it'll all be because of me." He soon pulls back a sheet, revealing a grand piano with organ pipes.

"I found it!" Cole said.

Jay gasped as he turned to Cole as Soul Archer quickly goes into the piano. "You found the scroll?"

"No, but I found my dad's trophy. I'm taking it back. He danced hard for this." The organ pipes soon move and grab ahold of Jay.

"Holy pipes! The organ's got me!"

"It's possessed by a ghost!" Blake yelled.

"I forgot what we're supposed to do!" Cole replied.

"Water!" Jay yelled as he was choked. "Water!"

Geoff sees a nearby flowerpot. "I got water!" He replied, coming up to it and flings it, only for music to play from it. "Hey! These flowers are fake!"

"We're in a village built entirely of water." Geoff and Cole soon threw whatever they had in the air as they try to find some water and Zane catches them. "Please take your time!"

"A-ha!" Blake yelled as he came up to a water cooler, grabs the jug and throws it at the piano, making Soul Archer come out.

"Sdneirf s'orroM fo eno rehtona!" Zane yelled, backwards again.

"I think he said, 'Another one of Morro's friends.'" Kai correctly guessed.

Morro soon comes out of the back room. "And there's more where that came from." He replied, summoning more ghosts from the armour which surrounds them and some items around the shop as they float.

"We're gonna need more water." Cole said.

Zane throws them at a nearby ghost, but they go through it as one pursues Jay and Blake backs away as two come at him before Ronin comes up behind Geoff as he avoid a ghost's strike. "Cut me free." He said.

"Not until you give me the scroll." Geoff replied before they duck to avoid another ghost. "You're not the only one who can make a deal."

"Then at least take an Aeroblade and get rid of a few of these ghosts."

"You said they were hard to come by." Kai said as he came up to them.

"I'm a businessman." They quickly duck down. "That was business." They soon start moving back as the ghost tries to punch them. "Whoa! This is personal. Now, cut me free."

"Not before we check out the merchandise." Kai and Geoff get out an Aeroblade each which soon glow. Kai's glows red while Geoff's glows ochre. Kai throws his at the ghost that attacks Ronin, hitting it and it disappears.

"They work." Geoff said before he grabs four more. "Try these!" He throws them out to the other Ninja, who catch them. Jay's glows yellow, Zane's glows light blue, Cole's glows orange and Blake's glows white. Zane throws his at a ghost, which disappears as soon as it was hit and returns to him.

Jay swung his at a ghost, who backs away and laughs. "Now who's scared of who?" He asked before throwing it, making the ghost disappear.

Blake spins his Aeroblade at a ghost, who immediately charges at him, but he soon threw it, hitting the ghost, who disappears. As it flew in the air, Ronin jumps up to it and manages to slice one part of the rope before breaking free and he soon wrestles Morro while Cole throws his at a ghost, making it disappear as the Aeroblade soon struck a wall. Geoff sees a row of ghosts coming at him before he soon threw his Aeroblade at them. All three were hit by the weapon and immediately disappear as it soon returned to Geoff, who catches it and is amazed by it. "Where is the scroll?" Morro asked as he wrestled with Ronin.

"You'll never find it." He replied as Morro soon tried to punch him, but Ronin quickly caught his wrist and kicked him back, knocking him onto the vase which breaks and the scroll rolls into the middle of the room.

"The scroll!" The Ninja yelled.

"Only one of us shall possess it." Morro replied as he got up.

"Yeah, me." Ronin said as he soon whistles a tune.

Morro almost picks up the scroll before shaking soon occurred and in the process, Ronin picks up the scroll as an airship rises through the floorboards and the roof. "R.E.X.!" Geoff yelled as Ronin caught onto a wing. "You lying bastard!"

"Sorry to leave you hangin', but since this scroll's so important, I can't just give it away." Morro soon held his hand out, making wind come out and grab hold of R.E.X. and Ronin falls out.

* * *

Ronin lands in the middle of the streets, near a drunk man, who gets out a Walther PPK as he was sitting. "Get off my lawn!" He yelled, waving it about before soon laying back, falls back to sleep and snores.

Ronin soon tried to whistle to summon R.E.X., but couldn't due to being winded and two more ghosts come up to him. He gets up as he pulls out an Aeroblade, which glows green and throws it. The Aeroblade hits the supports on the bridge they were walking on and it breaks, sending the two into the ocean and disappear as Ronin grabbed his Aeroblade which came back to him.

* * *

Close by, Morro, followed by the Ninja, run up to him as he soon runs away and they jump over the broken bridge as Ronin climbs up some signs to get to the rooftops.

* * *

Back in his shop, Soul Archer pulls out an arrow, puts it on his bow and pulls the wire back. "Run, run, run away." He said. "My arrow will find you anyway." He soon fired it, which turns left.

* * *

The arrow moves along Stiix as it looks for Ronin as it soon finds him, running along the docks and pursues him before he grabs a sign and strikes it before throwing the sign aside. "That was close." He said.

"But so am I." Morro replied from behind him and grabs the scroll before running off as Ronin tries to grab him. He soon got out his gun, puts in a new magazine, pulls back the slide and fires at Morro as he flees.

"Oh, no!" Jay yelled as he and the others were on a roof. "Morro's got the scroll. We can't let him get away!" They soon jump off in front of Ronin as he reloads his gun and start to move along the rooftops again.

"He won't outrun the six of us." Cole said as they pursued Morro before Jay falls through the roof they land on and the woman from before screams.

"Not again!" She yelled as they look down the hole.

"Scratch that. Guess it's up to the five of us." They start to resume running along the rooftops as Morro soon came up to a set of power lines and looks down before grabbing one of the lines and swings across to another rooftop before running off.

Cole, Kai, Geoff and Blake soon grab the other lines and swing across as Zane stops near where they originally were since there was no more lines. But as they swung along, Geoff's line suddenly snaps. "Whoa!" He yelled before falling into the ocean, creating a big splash.

"Etanutrofnu s'taht." Zane said, backwards, referring to the lack of power lines and Geoff falling into the ocean before sighing.

"Looks like it's just the three of us now." Cole said as they keep on running after Morro as he jumps along some rooftops before soon sliding along a wire as Kai, Cole and Blake did so as well.

But as they move along, the friction of wire burns Blake's hand and he lets go, in pain. He lands on a nearby table, which breaks from his weight before turning to a nearby woman, who was sitting at it, shocked by his landing. "Sorry." He said.

Morro lets go of the wire, landing onto a flat rooftop as Kai and Cole did so as well. "Make that the two of us." Morro soon jumps over to another rooftop, but grabs hold of the edge, causing the scroll to move up and rolls down, but he uses his legs to kick it up and catches it before struggling to climb up as Kai and Cole jump off the roof.

"Noooo!" They both yelled as they jump and see Morro run up it. Kai manages to land on the roof while Cole grabs hold of the edge before losing his grips and falls, landing on some boxes, flattening them.

"Go, Kai!"

Kai soon runs after Morro as he jumps off the roof and sees Kai before running to an incomplete jetty. "Oh, great." Kai said. "More water." He soon jumps off and runs along the jetty as Morro jumps along the support columns and turns back to him, mockingly waving the scroll as Kai starts jumping along the columns to pursue him as Morro resumes jumping along them before he comes up to another one, turns to Kai, who looks back to see how far from the jetty he was and glares at him.

Morro soon jumps onto the last one as Kai resumes chasing him and as he comes up to the second to last column, he struggles to keep his balance before jumping at him. But Morro jumps off and uses his wind power as a jet booster to land on a column, far away from others. Morro evilly laughed as Kai gets on top of the column Morro originally was and growls before Morro soon opened the scroll and looks at it before Kai slips off the column. He manages to grab hold and gets back up as strangle weed starts coming at him. "What's the matter?" Morro teased as he rolled the scroll back up. "Can't swim?" As the strangle weed comes at Kai, Morro moves around on the column he was standing on before he is engulfed in a green ball and flies into the air. Kai sees him before he conjured his Wind Dragon. "Looks like the better ninja won."

He soon flies back to the jetty where he picks up Soul Archer, who grabs the dragon's toes as it takes off. Kai soon turns to see Ronin, on R.E.X. "Looks like you could use a lift." He said as he drops a ladder down. But as Kai was about to take it, Ronin pulls it back up. "Uh-uh-uh! Nothing in life is free."

"You slimy, money grubbing son of a bitch!" Kai yelled as the strangle weed soon entangled him. "I don't have enough money."

"Everyone's got something. Because of you, my shop's destroyed." The strangle weed soon covered Kai's body.

"We didn't destroy it. You did."

"Ok, your loss." He gets out a cigarette, lights it, heads to the pilot's seat and was about to take off.

"Wait! There is something." R.E.X. immediately came to a stop and reverses up to him.

"Like I said, everyone's got something."

* * *

A few minutes later, outside the bar, Jay, Zane, Cole, Geoff and Blake were sitting down at a table. Geoff was still wet as he was dripping and wringing his gi a little. "So, after all this Morro gets Airjitzu and we're left with zip?" Jay asked. "I hate being leader, but I hate losing even more."

"Eerga I." Zane replied, backwards.

Sound of an engine is heard as they look to see Kai, on R.E.X., as he waves to them and they wave back. "We didn't lose everything." Cole said. "At least Kai's ok. Tomorrow I'll take command and we'll figure something out."

"Thanks for the pick me up." Kai said to Ronin as he got off.

"Remember what I said about second chances." Ronin replied. "And I'm going to hold you to that deal. So long. I hope you get your friend back." He soon flies R.E.X. away as Kai comes up to the others.

"Second chances?" Cole asked. "What did he mean by that?"

"We may have lost out on the scroll, but he thinks there may be another way to learn Airjitzu." Kai replied.

"We're still gonna fly?"

"Really?" Jay asked.

"Another way?" Blake asked.

"Taerg si siht!" Zane said, backwards.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Geoff said. "Wait a sec. Ronin only makes deals in his favour."

"Kai, what did you give him?" Jay asked.

Kai turned away as they glare at him. "I sort of gave him...my shares of the tea farm along with all of yours."

"You what?!"

"Dragon's gonna flip!" Cole yelled.

"Taht od ot lufwa woh!" Zane yelled, backwards.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Geoff asked.

"I worked hard for that!" Blake yelled.

"I did what I had to." Kai replied. "And for Lloyd, I'd do it again."

"You're right." Cole said. "But I have to ask, if Morro has the only scroll, just how are we gonna learn Airjitzu?"

"Let's just say it's not going to be easy...and we have a ghost of a chance."


	12. Temple of Airjitzu

The following morning, at Steep Wisdom, Nya was watching small drips of water exiting a bamboo tap as Dragon looks on from the rock in between the waterfalls. "Concentrate." He said. "Focus on reversing the flow. Become the water, Nya. Embrace it. You can control it." Dragon watches as the drops land in the well before they stop and he gasps, only to realise that Nya was stopping it with her hand and sighs.

"I can't do this." She said as she sits down at the edge of the well, with Dragon at her back. "I'm afraid my friends are in trouble and I won't be there to help. We don't even know for sure if I could even control it. I can conjure water, that's all." She conjures a ball of water as the stream behind her moves a little, causing the lily pads to move back from her. "This is ridiculous!"

"Uh, Master, we might have a big problem inside." Maggie said, coming up to them. Dragon gets off the rock and came up to Maggie as Nya threw the water ball into the stream.

"What problem?" Dragon asked.

"You might want to see it for yourself."

* * *

Inside the shop, Ronin is looking around as there was a cigarette in his mouth while Gewuji and Misako look on and Nya, Maggie and Dragon enter. "That guy just came in and said he was gonna have a look around while he has one of us get you." Misako said as Ronin looks up.

"Your first problem is the opening of a tea shop in the middle of the dry season." He said as he turned to them, puffing his cigarette. "Water's at a premium. Then there's the name: 'Steep Wisdom'. Ugh. More like 'Steep Debt'. I mean, where are the customers?"

"Who is this strange fellow?" Dragon asked.

"I don't know, some sort of health inspector." Misako replied.

"Speaking of health, he's breaking a rule." Gewuji said to them before turning to Ronin. "Excuse me, there is a no smoking policy."

"Oh, sorry." Ronin replied, grabbing the end of the cigarette and extinguishing it before putting it behind his ear to smoke later. "You need to have a name with pizzazz, like 'Curiosi-Tea' or 'Shake Your Boo-Tea'. These are just off the top of my head." He opens a nearby book. "This place is a cluttered mess."

Misako soon swipes the book from him. "Excuse me, but if you're not a customer, what are you doing in our shop?" She asked.

"You mean my shop."

"Huh?" They all ask.

"Oh, right, they never told you. Name's Ronin, and since I'm now effectually the majority shareholder, I'm your new business partner-" Gewuji immediately came up to him the moment he said his name and throws a fist at him, knocking him down and his cigarette falls off of his ear, onto the floor as the others were shocked by the sudden punch to the nose. "Argh, shit!" He moved his hand to his nostrils to see the blood on his glove. "What the hell did you that for?"

"You're the one who left my brother on the Dark Island!" She yelled. "He nearly died on that island!"

"It was only business and not personal..." He soon got up, got out a handkerchief and started to pressure the blood coming out of his nose as he picked up his cigarette and put it back behind his ear. "Gewuji, right?"

"So what?"

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She sarcastically spoke.

"Anyway, after the Ninja lost the Scroll of Who-Whatzu to that Morro dude, I bailed them out in exchange for their shares in the tea shop. Since they destroyed my pawn shop I thought it was a fair trade...until I saw this sorry place."

"Is Blake with them?" Dragon asked.

"That Cyrus Borg wannabe? Yeah, he was with them, in a silver ninja uniform."

"He took the gi?" He asked himself.

"Looks like he's serious about being a ninja, rather than a samurai." Maggie whispered.

"So, they didn't get the Scroll of Airjitzu?" Nya asked.

"If they didn't get it, we'll never be able to follow the rest of the clues to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master."

"Let us go. They need us more than ever. Even Blake, who is not even an Elemental Master."

"Relax, everyone." Ronin replied. "The Ninja are fine. I told them another possible way they could get it. Don't you know in life there's always second chances?"

"What do you mean, another way?" Dragon asked.

"What? No one ever told you about Yang's Haunted Temple?"

"The Temple of Airjitzu, where Yang teaches Airjitzu?" Tania asked as she came out from the back.

"Ah, ghost!" He gets out his gun and aims it at her. "This is loaded with Deepstone bullets."

"Ronin, put the gun away." Gewuji said, coming between them. "It's my mother, and she's on our side."

"Oh, my bad." He puts the gun back in his holster.

"Damn right. Almost made me make your nose much worser than it already is."

* * *

A few hours later, at an old temple, which is very old and the windows were badly boarded up, a small group of tourists, with the Ninja among them, follow a guide as she turned around to them. "Welcome to Yang's Haunted Temple, the historical landmark and former home of Master Yang, the notorious Master without a pupil, infamous for creating the lost martial art of Airjitzu." The guide said as they kept going before stopping so that some of the tourists start taking photos as Blake does the same with his watch.

"Why take a picture?" Cole asked.

"I'm making it my new wallpaper." Blake replied as he also takes a photo of a nearby statue.

"Unfortunately, we can't take our tour groups inside for rumours say anyone trapped inside its walls at sunrise will be turned into a ghost permanently." The guide said as the crowd gasped. "But if you listen closely, maybe we'll be able to hear the ghost of Master Yang himself looking for his lost pupils."

"I hope it's not a rumour for it's our only hope." Zane said, his voice was very loud as everyone stared at him.

"Sorry about my loud friend." Geoff said. "He's a little hard of hearing."

"Known for his un-" The guide clears her throat. "-usual teaching methods..."

"I thought you said you fixed him." Kai whispered to Blake as they and the tourists follow the guide.

"At least he's no longer talking backwards." Blake replied. "Besides, without the necessary tools, it's the best I can do and my tinkering has caused his voice level to be stuck on full."

"At least you can understand me now." Zane said, shouting, unintentionally in Cole's ear.

"Dating back-" The guide clears her throat once again. "-to the Ido Period..."

"Well, from now on, only speak if you have something really important to say." Cole said.

"Who put you in charge?" Kai asked.

"I did. After you guys mucked it up, it's my turn to be in charge. And like me, I like my plans simple. We sneak in, learn Airjitzu from the ghost of Master Yang and get out before sunup."

"Since Morro already knows Airjitzu, we'll have to hope he hasn't figured out the next clue." Geoff said.

"Well, the sun is setting which means we should head back to the bus." The guide said as she lead the group to the bus. "#Wouldn't want anyone to turn into a ghost!#" She laughs as the tourists laugh faintly due to her warning and the bus takes off.

* * *

Later that night, an owl hoots and the Ninja come out from behind the statue before moving up to the entrance as quietly as they could. "Let's try the window." Jay said as he, Cole and Geoff try to pull off some boards from a nearby window.

"Come on!" Geoff yelled as they try to pull the boards off. "Pull off, you wooden bastard!"

Blake simply opens the front door and heads in as Kai and Zane follow him and the others look on. "Oh." Cole said, a little dumbfounded. "Ok." They soon head inside and the door closes by itself before its locks soon move up by themselves.


	13. I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost

In a cave, Morro looks at Dragon's staff as he was near a campfire, with the fire glowing green. "The second symbol." He said, dropping the staff near some ash before kicking it along the ash, revealing the sword symbol before turning to Soul Archer and two other ghosts. "Can any of you decipher it? There was a reason why I let you three out."

"I can." The ghost on the left said. She was holding a double edged blade. "But you'll need more than Airjitzu to get there."

"Are you suggesting, Bansha, that we need to possess a few more vessels?" Soul Archer asked.

The other ghost, with a scythe and a straw hat chuckles. "Me likes." He said as he moves around them. "Me likes to take! Take now."

"Settle down, Ghoultar." Morro replied. "Master would want us to be patient. I think I know where to pick up a few more...toys."

* * *

At the Temple of Airjitzu, the Ninja try to open a door before managing to open it and they head in to see what appears to be a study as the door suddenly closed behind them, scaring Cole before he turns and sees a spider, causing him to shriek. "Relax." Kai said, swatting the spider away. "If this place is truly haunted, we just need to wait until he shows himself."

"Um, he should have been here by now." Cole replied, stopping him. "You heard the tour guide, if we're not out by sunup we'll be ghosts."

"You didn't buy into that malarky, did you?"

"Hey, I don't want to be a ghost. Who wants to be a ghost?"

Geoff scoffed. "I ain't afraid of no ghost." He said.

"You used a double negative." Zane replied with his loud voice. "You are afraid of ghosts."

"I am not."

"Well, why didn't anyone warn us this place would get so creepy after dark?" Cole asked as Blake gets out a book.

"Uh, remind me again why we put the guy afraid of ghosts in charge?" Jay asked.

"Hey, guys, take a look at this." Blake said as he came over to them with the book and started reading it. "'Though many believed Master Yang's unusually strict teachings drove his pupils away, others admit to never seeing any of them leave the temple grounds, suggesting a more sinister plot.'"

Jay chuckles. "How awesome is that?"

"Not awesome." Cole said. "Not even a little.

"Don't believe everything you read." Kai replied.

"'Yang was very hard on his pupils for a reason for, in his words, as iron sharpens iron, master sharpens student.'" Blake continued reading.

"Wonder what he means by that." Geoff replied.

A nearby grandfather clock strikes midnight and eerie wailing is heard from it as it moves about, causing them to back away a bit. "It's him!" Cole said. "He's in the clock!" The wailing continues.

"You're the leader." Jay replied.

"Yeah, check it out." Blake said as he came up next to Cole as Geoff nudges him forward.

Cole soon came up to the clock and prepares to open the cabinet. He gulps a bit before he soon opened it and something comes out, causing him to scream like a girl. As he cowers, it turned out to be Zane's falcon, who comes up to him. He presses the falcon, which plays a recording of the spooky wailing and the other Ninja laugh at Cole. "A prank?!" He asked. "Really?"

"We were just trying to help you relax." Kai replied.

"You nearly pissed yourself." Geoff said.

"Yeah." Jay said as he chuckled. "You should've heard yourself scream."

Zane presses the falcon, which plays the recording of Cole's girly scream and they laugh again as Zane retracts the falcon and puts it back in his gi. "Hey, Zane, can you have the falcon send a copy to my watch?" Blake asked. "I want to make it my new ringtone."

"Of course." Zane replied, loudly.

"Pity about the outcome, though. Cole wetting himself would've made an excellent InstaBook post. Maybe he even could've been called the 'Accident Ninja'." This gets the others to laugh before a loud thud was heard, causing them to gasp.

Cole scoffed. "Another prank?" He asked as he heads for the door. "Real funny. Didn't anyone teach you assholes to quit while you're ahead?" He soon leaves.

"Er, was that you?" Kai asked Geoff.

"Er, not me." He replied.

"I didn't do it." Jay said.

"I'm innocent." Blake said.

"So am I." Zane said, loudly before they all realize.

"Cole, wait!" They all yell as they go to chase after their friend.

* * *

Cole walks along the hallway as the thudding was heard more. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said, thinking it was the others. "Very scary." He said it in a sarcastic tone. The doors near him start to rattle. "As if I believe in ghosts, I sang Ghostbusters. This is still not gonna make me wet myself."

"I swear, Cole, we didn't do that!" Kai yelled as he and the others ran over to him.

"Let's go back to the study!" Jay yelled.

"It wasn't us!" Zane yelled.

"Don't get mad at us!" Geoff yelled.

"Come on!" Blake yelled.

"Ok, I have to admit this is pretty good." Cole replied, remarking about the door as he turned around to them while the handle moved about. "How did you guys get the handle to move all by itself? Is Nya behind there? Or is it Gewuji or Maggie?" He soon goes to open the door.

"Don't open that door!" Jay and Blake yelled as they ran up to him before Cole opens the door.

* * *

Through the door, it turned out to be the dojo of the temple. "Well, that was anticlimactic." Kai said as they came in and see a shrine with candles emitting green fire with a portrait of a man with a long black beard and straw hat.

"Master Yang's dojo." Geoff said as they came up to the shrine. "This is where he must have trained his pupils."

"Or...got rid of them." Jay replied.

"Knock it off, guys." Cole said. "If that wasn't you behind the rattling door, who was it?"

"The ghost of Master Yang!" They all replied.

"As iron sharpens iron, master sharpens student." Someone called out.

"IT'S THE GHOST OF MASTER YANG!" They all called out.

"Uh, guys, what does he mean by 'sharpen'?" Jay asked as some swords nearby start levitating.

"Let's not hang around to find out." Cole replied.

The swords soon point out at them. "Run!" Geoff yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Kai yelled as they soon ran out and closed the door as the swords hit it.

* * *

They all run down the hallway, screaming as bats start chasing after them and the pictures on the walls move about and evil laughter is heard. "Does this mean he doesn't want to teach us Airjitzu?" Jay asked.

"Forget Airjitzu, where's the window?" Cole asked.

"This way." Kai replied as they come up to a window. They try to open it as the bats start coming at them.

"Get away, you little winged mouse bastards!" Blake yelled.

"They're not winged mouse bastards, Blake, they're bats." Zane replied, loudly.

"I know they're bats, Zane!"

"We're caged in like animals!" Jay yelled.

Evil laughter was heard again as the bats fly away and they look around. "Let's try the front door." Cole said.

"But that's downstairs and in case you haven't paid any attention, there's flying weapons trying to slice and dice us." Kai replied.

"There's a dumbwaiter." Zane said, loudly as he points to something behind Jay.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Watch who you're calling-"

"No, Jay, a dumbwaiter." Geoff replied, turning Jay's head to it. "That can take us down."

* * *

A few seconds later, in the dumbwaiter, Kai, Jay and Blake were moving the rope connected to the dumb waiter up as it slowly goes down. Blake was the one moving faster as he was hyperventilating. "You said there'd be enough room for all six of us in here." Blake said as he was hyperventilating.

"My calculations are always correct." Zane replied, loudly, causing them all to flinch from the voice.

"Ow!" Cole yelled. "My ear! Well, turn on a light or something 'cause I can't see a thing."

Zane brightens his eyes before a ghost appears between them. He had a black beard and was wearing a straw hat and white kimono, causing them to shriek in fear. "As iron sharpens iron-" He was soon cut off when the dumbwaiter starts moving down fast because Kai, Jay and Blake let the rope go before it crashes down on the lower level.

* * *

They get out of it and start running for the front door as swords start coming at them. They quickly turn right as the swords hit the wall and they come up to a door. "As iron sharpens iron, master sharpens student." Jay and Geoff look to see the ghost coming at them before Cole and Zane manage to get the door open.

* * *

But once they get outside, Geoff immediately grabs hold of the handle as everyone else grabbed hold of the ankle of the person above them. The surroundings around the temple were different. Instead of being on a hill, it was like a twisted dimension as Jay shrieked. "Oh, what is it?" He asked. "What's down there?! Oh, wait, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"We appear to be trapped within some kind of inter-dimensional ethereal realm." Zane replied, loudly.

"I didn't want to hear it, Zane!" Geoff starts to pull everyone back into the temple. "Knowing that just makes things worse." Evil laughter was soon heard.

* * *

 **(If James May does read this, please don't threaten me, Captain Slow, I just liked that little comment on bats)**


	14. Yang's Teachings

Earlier that day, at Steep Wisdom, Gewuji puts some tea in a small bag for Cornelius as he held a bigger bag while Ronin, who has a band-aid on his nose, looked on from outside as he smoked his cigarette. "Thank you for coming back to Steep Wisdom, Cornelius." She said before holding the bag out. "Here's a little something extra as congrats on your promotion."

"You're welcome, Gewuji." Cornelius replied as he prepared to leave, but Ronin soon stopped him. "Hey, don't scuff my uniform with that cancer stick!"

"We're a business, not a charity." Ronin said as he threw his cigarette away, took the small bag and came inside. "We're here to make money, not friends."

"Thanks, and come again, Sergeant...I hope." Gewuji said to Cornelius as he leaves.

* * *

Outside, Nya sees her reflection in the stream as footsteps are heard. "I'm not quitting." She said. "I'm just taking a break!" She splashes the water, in anger, as the person turned out to be Ronin and she turns over to him. "You have to get me out of here."

"I thought you can't go until your training's done." Ronin said. "Besides, I have a business to run."

"If I'm gonna help the Ninja, it's gonna be as Blake Borg's successor as Samurai X."

"Take the Bounty." Nya glares at him. "Oh, I see. That would bring too much attention. Dragon's my partner. I'd never do anything behind his back." She holds up a sack of money before he comes closer to whisper. "I'll give you a ride after we close." She soon smiled.

* * *

Back in the present time, bats are heard screeching as the Ninja were back in the hallway. "We should head back to the study." Cole said as they walk along.

The hallway starts to rumble as the walls start coming in. "The walls are coming in!" Jay yelled.

"How is that possible?" Kai asked.

"Doesn't matter, go now!" Geoff replied as they start running, but Blake was running a little slowly, in fear.

"Okay, it'll be over soon, it'll all be over soon, it'll all be over soon." Blake said as he was shaking and hyperventilating before the walls come in close, causing them to turn one side.

"We have to keep moving." Zane said, loudly.

"We have to hurry up. I can't breathe. I gotta get out. I gotta get out! I'm gonna die! I'm so gonna die!" The walls soon stop between their backs and chests.

"Hey, they stopped." Geoff said.

"Can we move along now?"

"Blake, are you okay?" Cole asked.

"I'm just not keen on tight spaces. Please move along." They start to move along.

"But, you were always in a mech as Samurai X." Zane said, loudly.

"I have a specific length and width that I'm afraid of." They soon come out, close to the door to the study and Blake starts to breathe again. "Oh, thank the First Spinjitzu Master."

* * *

As they enter the study, they see the clock was now reading 2:15 a.m. as Jay soon sighed. "Alright, so there's no way out of the haunted temple, but at least all the commotion's died down." He said.

"Yeah." Kai replied. "We've just got to get through the night together, show Yang we're not scared."

"Otherwise, we go all Ghostbusters on him." Geoff said as the portrait soon moved. "Huh?" The portrait returns to its original state when they look at it. The clock soon chimed, causing them all to scream.

"It's just a clock." Cole said. "We're not afraid of time. But we are afraid of not getting out of here in time." The clock soon read 2:16. "Oh, my gosh! Why the hell did we spend the night in a haunted temple?!"

"Everyone, get a hold of yourselves." Zane replied, loudly. "Even if my damn volume wasn't stuck, I'd still be yelling at this decibel."

"Zane's right." Blake replied. "What are we doing? We need to toughen up. We're ninja."

"Yeah, we already missed out on the Airjitzu first time." Cole said. "We can't let this opportunity pass."

"Er, guys...are the paintings supposed to move?" Kai asked as he sees a nearby painting of a ship at sea move about before Geoff knocks on it and water starts to come out of it.

"Why would you touch the scary picture, Geoff?" The water starts coming underneath their feet, making Kai back away.

"I didn't know it would do that, Cole!" Geoff said as Kai soon ran away as more water gushes out.

Kai tries to turn the handle on the door, but it won't turn. "It's locked." He said as he tries to open it and the water was now up to their knees.

"As iron sharpens iron, master sharpens student." Yang's voice was soon heard.

"Oh, great." Jay said as the water was now at their rear ends. "Back for round two."

Kai starts to hyperventilate. "Water." He said as he was hyperventilating. "I'm afraid of...water." He starts trying to pull on the handles as the water was now at their armpits. "We're all going to drown!"

* * *

Underwater, they start floating as the items around them started to float.

* * *

Above it, Jay holds onto the table as Geoff and Blake sit on top of it. "It's all in your head, Kai. He's trying to scare us out so we don't get Airjitzu."

Cole soon emerges from the water. "I don't know, tastes pretty real to me." He said.

"Where's Kai?" Zane asked, loudly. They look around, only to realise he is underwater, still trying to pull the handles before he manages to get the door open.

* * *

In the hallway, the water starts to flow along as the Ninja shriek while moved along with it before it stops and they cough as they get up, the water was at their armpits and slowly draining away. "Well, that wasn't refreshing." Kai said as he starts to move his hair back into its original state.

"First the haunting, then the walls and now the water." Cole replied. "What's next?"

"That's it!" Jay said. "He is testing us. Don't you see? Cole's afraid of ghosts, Blake's afraid of tight spaces and Kai's afraid of water."

"As iron sharpens iron, master sharpens student." Kai said, remembering Yang's words. "He's making us face our fears."

"Which means whatever he throws at us next, we have to face together." Cole replied. "And this time, no running away."

"Or swimming away." Blake said as the water was now at their ankles.

"Fine." Kai replied as the water was now completely gone. "But time's running out. And if we don't figure out a way of staying in this thing together, none of us are going to get out alive." They soon start moving back the way they came.

* * *

At Steep Wisdom, R.E.X. rises from the ground and takes off.

* * *

Inside, Ronin puts Nya's payment in a vault which is filled with more before closing it and turns the lock. "Pretend you didn't see that." He said as he got into the pilot's seat as Nya, in Blake's Samurai X gear, looked on. "Should be at the Samurai X Cave shortly. Make yourself comfortable." He gets out a cigarette, lights it and takes a puff.

"For someone so desperate for money, you sure have a lot of it." Nya replied, coughing a little from the smoke.

"Let's just say I owe someone a large debt." Nya soon glares at him.

"Unless you like awkward pauses, do tell."

Ronin takes his cigarette, blows the smoke out and places his cigarette into a nearby ashtray as he sighed. "I made a few bets in my life and if I don't pay off the Soul Archer, my soul's going to the Cursed Realm."

"And you think cashing in on our farm will save your hide? You're a real cancer stick inhaling gentleman."

"Save it, sweetheart. Unlike you, I don't have a ninja support system. It's me and me alone."

"So, you didn't care about Geoff at all?"

"When I first met him, poor kid looked like he was getting away from something. He almost got away with my hat, but after I saw him leave the museum after selling the stuff he had in a rucksack, I caught up with him and took him under my wing." He grabs his cigarette and takes a puff. "We learnt many things throughout our friendship, recovered many important artefacts and returned them to the museum for a price, he got 40%, I get 60%. Then there was that one job we were hired for, by none other than Clutch Powers himself. Offered us 200,000 if we found the Fangblade on the Dark Island. Geoff said once the job was done, he'd leave and start a new life. After two weeks, we couldn't find it and I had no choice but to abandon him on the island because he became really obsessed with finding the Fangblade. I never got paid at all when I told Powers I didn't find the Fangblade. A part of me wanted to go back for him, but I somehow knew he wouldn't forgive me." He soon looks at the radar and sees a beacon. "Who else knows about Blake's secret cave?"

"Just me and Blake. It's a secret."

Ronin soon moves a lever down a bit. "Well, it looks like we're not alone."


	15. New Powers and a Consequence

R.E.X. lands outside the Samurai X's cave's entrance and they both get out before heading up to the entrance, only to find it open.

* * *

They soon start to head down as Ronin gets out his pistol and pulls the slide back before getting out a Rock Island Armory M206 Spurless and holds it out to Nya, who takes it as they soon move down while Ronin threw his cigarette away.

* * *

Inside, the ghosts and Morro look around as Ronin and Nya look on from a nearby rock. "Morro's here." Nya said. "He already knows Airjitzu. What does he wants with the mechs?" They quickly hide behind it as Ghoultar passes by and they emerge.

"Yeah, well, the Soul Archer's here too, so now would be a good time to leave." Ronin replied as he took Nya's arm and tries to drag her away, but she forces to let go.

"If I can't help my friends as a Ninja, I can help them as a samurai." Nya soon presses a button on her communicator before putting on the helmet and checks the revolver Ronin lent her.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." The Samurai X mech soon starts up as Morro turns to it while it lands near Nya, who gets in and starts to move it around.

She soon lands in front of the ghosts before getting out the mech's sword. "Sorry to crash the party, but this place looks a little dead."

"The girl...get her!" Morro yelled. Soul Archer, Ghoultar, Bansha and some ghosts charge at her as Nya moves the mech about to try and attack them, but the strikes go through as Ghoultar soon laughed once she struck him.

Ronin looks on from behind the rock and immediately takes off. Nya keeps trying to move the sword around, but the ghosts either avoid it or let it come through them as Ronin came up to the entrance and looked back before thinking of something. "Alright, maybe these weapons can't help."

Soul Archer soon aims an arrow at the mech and fires it. But before it could hit it, Ronin's Aeroblade hits it as it swings by and he fires a few shots, hitting most of the ghosts, that disappear due to the bullets being made from Deepstone and he catches the Aeroblade. "But these can." He said.

"Ronin!" Soul Archer yelled.

"Yeah, that's my name. Don't wear it out." Morro soon held out his hands as wind comes from him and prepares to use the Allied Armor. "He's conjuring reinforcements."

"That I can deal with." Nya said as she controls a cannon the mech's left shoulder, which fires a bomb that attaches to the armour.

"You're gonna blow up your friend?"

"Oh, yeah. Maybe I didn't think that through." Morro quickly removes the Allied Armor and throws it at them.

Ronin quickly moves out of the way as the bomb explodes, destroying the armour. "Destroy them!" Morro yelled. The ghosts soon charge at them as Nya opens the hatch to fire the gun, which hits some ghosts, causing them to disappear as Ronin did the same before Ghoultar, Soul Archer and Bansha grab hold of the Samurai X mech and bring it in front of Morro.

Ronin aims his gun at Soul Archer and pulls the trigger, only to hear clicks. "Damn, that was my last clip." He said as Nya soon ejects from the mech and lands in front of Morro. Ghoultar laughs as he enters the mech and it completely becomes different as Ronin helps Nya up. The mech was now black and green with four arms. "We can't fight them all. We've got to leave."

"No, they're not taking Blake's suit!" Nya yelled.

"Then I'm taking you!" He puts Nya over his shoulder, takes the revolver and runs.

"Let go of me!" The mech raises a sword before striking as Ronin jumps out of its way and goes around it before heading for the entrance.

"Don't let them get away!" Morro yelled. Soul Archer, Bansha and the last two ghosts chase after them as Ghoultar turns the mech around the catch up. Ronin whistles his summoning tune as he ran.

* * *

Outside, R.E.X. starts up and levitates as Ronin comes out of the cave with Nya still over his shoulder, but Morro soon lands in it. "Boo."

Ronin immediately stopped before aiming the revolver at him as Soul Archer aims an arrow at him and Bansha comes up on the other side. He turns around to head for the cave, but Ghoultar shows up in the mech. "Ghoultar never let you leave!" He said.

Ronin immediately pulled the trigger, but hears it click as well. "Hey, guys, there's got to be a deal we can strike here, huh?" He asked as he threw the gun down before getting out his pistol and throws it next to the revolver while he places Nya down as Bansha and Soul Archer come close to them. Ghoultar laughs as Nya soon closes her eyes before raindrops immediately started coming down.

Bansha growls as she felt the rain hit her before she and Soul Archer take shelter in the mech with Ghoultar while the other ghosts immediately disappear. "We have what we came for." Morro said to the remaining ghosts. "Leave them." He soon flies up in the air, conjures his Power Dragon and takes off as Ghoultar also leaves to follow him in the mech.

Ronin looks at Nya, in surprise as she soon opened her eyes. "Rain? In the middle of the dry season?"

"I guess Master Wu is right." Nya replied as she took the helmet off to feel the rain drops on her face. "I am a Ninja."

* * *

Back at the Temple of Airjitzu, the Ninja tie themselves together with a bunch of rope. "Alright, no matter what happens, no one can run away." Cole said. "We're in this together."

Jay chuckles. "Ain't no thang but a Master Yang." He replied.

"Let's find him and get that Airjitzu." Geoff said.

"Blake, how long do we have?" Kai asked as Blake soon checked his watch.

"It's 5:15, so we have 45 minutes until sunup." He replied before they soon take off.

"Just so we're not surprised, Zane, Jay, Geoff, what sort of things are you afraid of?"

Zane looks behind them and whimpers. "I think I know what I'm afraid of!" He said, loudly. They look behind them and see Morro at the end of the hallway.

"It's Morro!" Geoff yelled as they all scream.

"Of all the times to have to fight him again!" Cole yelled.

"And he already knows Airjitzu." Blake replied. "We don't stand a chance."

"Wait a minute, if we're all afraid of Morro, this must be the next test." Kai said. "And how will we save Lloyd if we don't even have the courage to face him?"

Morro soon holds out two people, both of which shock Geoff. "Mom!" He yelled. "Gewuji!"

"This is your fear, Geoff?"

"I'll kill anyone who harms my family!"

"Then, let's get him!" Cole yelled.

They soon charge at Morro, but fumble a bit due to having tied themselves with the rope as Morro turned right while forcing Tania and Gewuji forward before they did so as well, only to find him gone. "Damn it, we weren't fast enough."

"There he is!" Kai yelled, seeing him on the left as he forces Tania and Gewuji forward again.

"Alright, let's step together." Cole replied as they soon ran along in a formation. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three." Morro soon climbs up a ladder as Kai completely stops, making the Ninja crash into each other.

"Ow!" Jay yelled as he had hit his head on Zane's titanium head.

"He went up to the attic." Kai said, pointing up.

"Attics, definitely near the top of the list of things I'm afraid of."

* * *

They soon came up to the attic as Kai and Geoff held up lanterns and see Morro, who's back is behind them. "He's just standing there." Blake said. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Kai replied. "Go face him, Jay."

"Wait, where's my family?" Geoff asked.

"He must've already done something to them." Cole replied.

"Then I'll face him for what he did."

"We'll all face him." They soon come at Morro, who soon disappears and they back away, in fear before looking to see Yang in Morro's place.

"As iron sharpens iron, master sharpens student." He said to the six of them. "You have passed the test."

Kai sighs. "Then you'll teach us how do do Airjitzu?" Kai asked.

Yang gets out a scroll. "Only those who see things through will reap the benefit of the reward." Cole takes the scroll as Jay soon looks at his hand, which is fading away.

"That's not the only thing we see though." He said. "Why is it I can see through my hand?!"

Yang laughs as they see a nearby clock. It was now 5:54 before it turns to 5:55. Yang soon glows, revealing some ghosts, wearing gis and in chains. "Now you will join my students."

"He's not just their mentor, he's their captor." Geoff said as they back away.

"The new dawn is upon us. Get out before the clock's last chime, if you can." They immediately start going down the stairs.

* * *

They go down the stairs, but slip and land on each other. "Why did we tie ourselves together?" Zane asked, loudly.

"There's no time to complain." Cole replied as they got up. "We just have to move."

Blake checks his watch as they begin to run. "We only got 4 minutes to save ourselves!" He yelled.

"One, two, three. One, two, three..."

* * *

It was now 5:59 as the clock starts to chime and dawn broke outside the temple. "The door!" Kai yelled as they ran down the stairs. "Hurry!"

"10 seconds left!" Blake yelled.

As they ran for the door, Cole trips on a bar, making him drop the scroll. "The scroll!" He yelled as he soon undid himself from the rope to pick up the scroll.

* * *

The moment the clock hits 6 o'clock sharp, the Ninja manage to get out and look at themselves. "My hand!" Kai yelled. "I can see my hand!"

"We made it!" Geoff yelled before Blake sees the end of the rope where Cole was supposed to be.

"But where's Cole?" He asked, picking the rope up.

"Don't worry!" Cole's voice was heard. "I got the scroll!" They look to see that not only did he have the scroll, but there was also something else, causing them to gasp. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Oh no." Geoff said.

"You didn't make it out in time." Jay sadly said.

"Yeah, Cole." Kai said.

"You're a...a..." Blake struggled to say it.

Cole soon looked at himself and was frightened. "I'm a ghost." He said. He soon knelt down, in shock as everyone tries to comfort him while Yang's evil laughter is heard.

"Does that mean the girls get to lead then?" Jay asked, trying to break the mood, causing them all to glare at him, excepted for Cole.


	16. Airjitzu Practise

Everyone was silent by the time the Destiny's Bounty arrived to pick them up and Nya, Gewuji, Maggie, Misako, Dragon, Tania and Ronin were all shocked to see Cole was now a ghost. As soon as they were in the air to look for the second clue, the Ninja were given some armour, except for Cole before they prepared to practise Airjitzu on the deck, but Cole didn't feel like it since he was still upset about becoming a ghost. Their objective was to get the flag at the top of the mast.

* * *

Kai was the first to try, as he was engulfed in a red ball before moving in the air, spinning as he does so, but missed before he could barely reach it as he landed and tried again, but had the same result. "Seriously!" He yelled as he tried again, but once again had the same result.

Ronin was amused as he leaned down from the watch post. "Ohh, just short." He said, taking a puff of his cigarette while looking down at him, Jay, Zane, Geoff, Gewuji and Maggie. "Like your temper, Kai."

"Step aside and let me show you how it's done, hotshot." Geoff said as he closed his eyes to concentrate before he is soon engulfed in a yellow ball before moving in the air, spinning as he did so, unfortunately passing over the flag and lands near Ronin, who turns to him and chuckles at his old partner.

"Un-nailed it." He sarcastically gave his opinion.

"Shut up." Geoff soon jumped down to the deck and tries again, only managing to rub the flag before he lands back down and looked up at it. "Do I get points for feeling it?"

"Let me try." Jay said. "I'm for sure a better Airjitzuer than Kai and Geoff."

"Oh, yeah?"

"And when did that happen?" Kai asked.

"Like, now!" Jay was soon engulfed in a blue ball as he soon went into the air, spinning as he did so, but barely touched the flag as he fell near them.

"Oh, yeah, that was so much better than us." Geoff said, sarcastically.

"It...it was."

"Let a girl try it out." Gewuji said as she came closer before she closed her eyes as Jay got up before Gewuji was soon engulfed in a light blue ball before moving in the air, spinning as she did so, but misses it before falling down and immediately grabs hold of the edge of the watch post as Ronin looked down.

"Afraid of heights?" He sarcastically asked as Gewuji groaned at the smell of his cigarette breath before dropping down next to the others before backing away.

"I can do this. I can do this." She soon tries Airjitzu again to grab the flag, but fails before she lands near Ronin. "Maybe not." She soon jumped down to them.

Maggie closed her eyes before she is soon engulfed in a tan ball before moving in the air, spinning as she did so and tries to grab the flag, but could barely get her hand on it before she falls and lands on top of Ronin, who groans and coughs from her landing on top of him. "How much do you weigh?!"

"Now, that was just rude!" She yelled as she got off of him and jumps down to near the others as Ronin coughed from inhaling cigarette smoke when Maggie landed on top of him.

"That wasn't Airjitzu, that was Fail-itzu." He coughs again as Tania soon came up to them as Ronin clears his throat and throws his cigarette away before getting out an apple.

"Or Stupid-itzu." Kai said to Jay.

"Naw, more like Dumb-itzu." Geoff replied.

"To master the powers of Airjitzu, we must uplift, not put each other down, Ronin." Tania said as she came up to them.

Ronin soon takes a bite of his apple. "Dragon closed up shop for a week." He replied with a mouthful. "He's gotta let me have some fun. Aren't Nindroids supposed to be precise?"

Geoff sighed as Gewuji straightens her right shoulder. "These new suits are heavy, mom." Geoff said.

"Yeah, why can't we just use our old ones?" Gewuji asked.

"These are embedded with Deepstone." Tania replied. "They will protect you from being possessed."

Jay soon sighed. "Yeah, well, maybe the name 'Airjitzu' isn't uplifting enough." He said. "Maybe we need something more inspiring, like 'Cyclondo'!" He soon does Airjitzu once again, but goes over the flag.

"Miss, again." Ronin said as he was about to take another bite of his apple before Jay swipes it while falling. "Hey!"

Jay laughed as he landed. "Cyclondo." He soon takes a bite of the apple, away from where Ronin took his bite. "Besides, where is Master Wu? He should be giving us advise instead of you."

"I believe you can hear his voice from the bowel section." Tania replied, pointing to where Dragon and Blake were as Jay took another bite of the apple.

Blake had his head down as Dragon was angry at him. "You deliberately went against my orders not to go to Stiix with the Ninja!" Dragon yelled as the others look on. "You nearly could've got yourself killed out there! And not to mention you have the silver uniform on."

"But, Master Wu, I can't remain being Samurai X for the rest of my life." Blake replied. "Besides, ever since I first heard of the Ninja, I wanted to be like them, a hero. And I did that through being Samurai X. But that name is just old school, I am a Ninja now. The Silver Ninja. And you can blame me for Cole becoming a ghost too."

"I don't blame you at all, Blake. But, what will you do, without an Elemental Power?"

"Not all ninjas have to have an Elemental Power." Blake soon walks up to the others and looked up at the flag.

"Think you can get that flag, Blake?" Geoff asked as Blake soon closed his eyes to concentrate as Jay took another bite of the apple and Dragon looked on as well.

"I know I can. All you just need is the right amount of concentration, courage and timing it just right." He soon looks up and is engulfed in a pink ball before moving in the air as he spun around, grabbing the flag before landing on the deck and triumphantly held the flag up as he chuckled. "Happy now?" The others were surprised, causing Jay to drop the apple and it rolls away, off the deck before Dragon came up to him.

"Looks like you've proven you really are worthy, Silver Ninja." He said, giving him a pat on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Master."

"Impressive." Ronin said as he came down from the watch post. "And to think the clone would be a fast learner."

"I think I'll ignore that last comment, Ronin."

"Hey, Geoff, do you know where Cole is?" Tania asked.

"In our quarters." Geoff replied. "Said he didn't feel like learning Airjitzu."

"I understand what he's going through. Being a ghost myself. Barely feel anything or even hug you at all."

* * *

In male Ninja's shared quarters, a depressed Cole was sitting on his bed, sighing when Nya soon came in. She was wearing a grey Ninja gi. "Don't feel like training?" She asked.

"In case you haven't heard, I'm a ghost." Cole replied. "And don't tell me we can fix this, because we can't. This is just...who I am now." He tries to grab a nearby cup, but his hand goes through it. He soon sighed as he laid back on the bed. "I don't feel anything anymore."

"Master told us our paths in life are never a straight line. Take me, for instance. I thought I wouldn't be able to control water around my surroundings, but now, it seems that I can. All I know is Ninja never quit!" She jumps onto the bed, triumphantly.

"I'm not a ninja anymore. I'm a ghost."

"Then what do YOU do? I think that's something you have to answer on your own."

Geoff soon comes in. "Hey, guys, Misako's about to debrief us about the next clue." He said.

"We'll be there in a moment."

"At least I didn't catch you two kissing again." Geoff soon walked away, whistling a goodbye tune.

"Thanks, Geoff." Nya sarcastically spoke as she was annoyed by the remark.

"No, Nya." Cole said as he stands up. "Thank you." He tries his best to hug her as Nya sees her hand go through his back as Cole sees his hand briefly turn back to normal and smiled.


	17. Clue 2: The Sword of Sanctuary

A few minutes later, Geoff was doing squats as Misako turned on the film projector before everyone else got in and sat down. "Now that both Morro and you have Airjitzu, it's time to turn our attention to the second clue, the sword in the cloud." She said.

"Me sensors tell me it could be many a swords." Zane replied, in a pirate accent as Misako starts displaying different swords on the screen. "Thar be the Fire Sword, the Sword of Destiny, the Golden Cutlass."

"I thought you said you fixed his voice." Kai said to Blake, who was grinning as well as Jay.

"I did." He replied before sniggering. "And then Jay had me make it better."

"The Sword of Invisibility." Zane said as Misako displays another one. "The Sword of Invincibility."

Geoff sniggers as he turned to Blake. "He is better!" He said as they as well as Gewuji and Maggie sniggered.

"The Blade of Ruin."

"Aye, Zane." Misako said. "And to add to your colourful account, there are many more swords. But it wasn't until Morro and his allies commandeered Blake's mech that it all became clear."

"The Sword of Sanctuary, protected in the Cloud Kingdom." Blake replied.

Ronin scoffed. "Cloud Kingdom?" He asked as they turn to him.

"Said to be inhabited by Cloudians, who write out everyone's fate." Tania replied.

"But I know every square inch of Ninjago. There ain't no place called the Cloud Kingdom."

"You're right." Dragon said as they turn to him. "It isn't in Ninjago. It's in a parallel realm that can only be reached though the Blind Man's Eye."

"The Blind Man's Eye?" Nya asked. "You mean the powerful storm cyclone above the clouds? But it's altitude is far too high for the Bounty to reach."

"Unless we ascend the tallest mountain in Ninjago." Misako replied, projecting another image.

"The Wailing Alps." Tania said.

"Yes, the Wailing Alps." Dragon replied. "When the Blind Man's Eye passes its peak, you boys will jump into the eye of the storm, using Airjitzu to cross over into Cloud Kingdom to take possession of the Sword of Sanctuary."

"Whoa, Master!" Jay said. "You're throwing around some big words here, but I think you got one wrong. It's Cyclondo, not Airjitzu." The Ninja, except Cole and Nya jeer as they crowd around Jay to lightly pounce on him for the remark.

"So, this Sword of Sanctuary that we're after, what makes it so special?" Cole asked.

"It's special because reflected within its blade you can foresee your opponent's next move." Dragon replied.

"And whoever gets it will have a huge advantage." Tania said as Misako pointed to a nearby light switch that Tania presses the moment Misako turned the projector off and the lights come on.

"This is about more than finding the next clue to the Spinjitzu Master's Tomb." Misako replied. "This is about saving my son. You cannot fail."

"Then let's gear up." Kai said. "We have one big mountain to climb."

* * *

Several minutes later, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Geoff and Blake look on as they were now at their destination, the Wailing Alps, from the bowel section as they start shivering, except for Zane, Cole and Geoff, who is controlling on resisting the cold. "It's getting really cold." Jay said.

"Freezing, if you ask me." Blake replied.

"I can't feel my face." Kai said, sniffling a bit before noticing Geoff. "How come you're not shivering?"

"I'm resisting the environment by thinking about the warmest thing." He replied as Gewuji came up to them.

"Boys, we need you down below." She said.

The moment it stopped a few feet away from the mountain, the hull and bowel section of the Bounty started freezing up as everyone was in the hold.

* * *

Kai, Jay, Zane, Geoff and Blake were all wearing fur coats over their gis and had hoods as well as thermal chaps of their respective ninja colours. Cole didn't need any of them due to being a ghost. "Without your mechs, you'll never be able to survive the extreme conditions on your own." Nya said as the male Ninja sat in mechs with Ronin, Dragon, Gewuji, Maggie and Tania behind her. "I also installed headsets into your hoods for easy communication. Try it out."

Jay clears his throat as he was in his mech from Chen's island. "Tell me, Zane, how tall is this mountain?"

"The precise elevation of the Wailing Alps be well over 3 leagues and 28 fathoms." Zane replied, still having the pirate accent.

Geoff sniggers. "Zane's so much cooler!" He said, sitting in a mech with drills instead of hands.

"Remember, once you get to the peak, you'll only have one shot to shoot the Blind Man's Eye." Ronin said to the male Ninja as he came up to a lever. "Don't miss."

Cole soon sighed. "I don't know, guys." He said as he sat in his mech from when the Overlord took over New Ninjago City. "You had time to practise. Maybe I should sit this one out."

"Don't even think about it." Kai replied. "You may be a ghost, but you're still part of a team."

"And if it weren't for you getting the first clue, we wouldn't even be here." Blake said, sitting in a spare Samurai X mech, but had just been repainted silver.

"So, what are you gonna do, Cole?" Nya asked. "Are you in or out?"

Cole took in a deep breath before exhaling and touches the controls on his mech. His hands return to their normal state. "Open the hanger doors." He said to Ronin.

"Opening hangar doors." Ronin replied as he pulled the lever, opening the doors below them as they look down.

"Whoo-hoo!" Jay said as he soon chuckled. "Is anyone else getting a tingling feeling?" He asked.

"Yeah, frostbite." Kai replied.

"Drop 'em!" Ronin yelled to Tania, who is near a button.

Tania soon turned her head to Geoff. "Promise you'll take care of yourself." She said. "And I love you, son."

"I know, mom." Geoff replied as Tania pressed the button, uncoupling the mechs from grapples.

"Ninja-snow!" The male Ninja yelled as they soon dropped down in their mechs.

* * *

Outside, the mechs free fall as they cheer, except for Cole. They soon land onto the snow on the mountain perfectly, except for Cole, whose mech face plants. "Cole, are you ok?" Kai asked as they help his mech up.

"Got to work on that landing." Cole replied. "Are you sure you want me along? I can hardly control my new body, let alone this piece of metal."

"Hey, we all had our bad days." Jay said. "We'll pick you up so next time you can return the favour."

"Jay be right." Zane replied, still sporting the pirate accent. "The only way we're gettin' up ye mountain is if we be a hearty crew."

"This isn't about who's a ninja, a Nindroid or even a ghost." Kai said. "Above all else, we're brothers. And as iron sharpens iron, brother sharpens brother."

"Alright, brothers." Cole replied. "Let's do this." They soon take off.

* * *

On the Bounty, Nya, Gewuji, Maggie, Dragon, Tania, Misako and Ronin were at the bridge as Nya looks at the radar to see the Ninja's beacon as the Blind Man's Eye was less then 4 hours away from the Waling Alps. "The Blind Man's Eye will be passing the peak in t-minus 4 hours." Nya said as Dragon came up to her.

"Good." Dragon replied. "Then if there isn't any trouble, they should be able to get there in time."

"Just out of curiosity, Master, why is it they call it the Wailing Alps?" Gewuji asked.

"Because when the unnaturally strong wind gusts blow through the canyons, it creates a wailing sound." Misako replied as she came near the helm. "They say some gusts are strong enough to blow someone clear off the face of the mountain." She watches the Ninja as their mechs climb the mountain.

"Right." Ronin sarcastically said as he was nearby, puffing his cigarette. "No trouble at all."

"What did I tell you about smoking on the bridge, Ronin?" Dragon asked.

"Sorry. I'm just a little cold." Ronin grabs the end of the cigarette and extinguishing it before putting it behind his ear to smoke later.


	18. Walk Along the Wailing Alps

The Ninja continue moving along the Wailing Alps, with Cole in the lead as he was impressed. "Not too bad when you get the hang of it." He said as they move along.

"So, this Sword of Sanctuary, you really think you can see all of your opponents' attacks?" Jay asked.

"Well, if we had that kind of power, not even Morro could stop us." Blake replied.

"But if Morro got his hands on it, nothing would stop him, which is why we cannot fail." Kai said. "We just have to keep climbing."

They kept moving along as Geoff exhaled some breath. "Oh, Zane, how much further is it to the top?" He asked.

"Thar be a long way." Zane replied, still sporting the pirate accent. "At least 100,000 steps up."

"100,000?!" Kai asked. "Good thing I'm not counting."

"Neither am I." Blake replied.

"267, 268, 269, 270, 71, 72, 273..." Jay was counting before he stops when he sees a walloper. "Oh, look! A little goat!" The walloper bellows as Geoff stops as well.

"That's not a goat." Kai said as he also stopped. "Don't you remember we rode one of those?"

"It's got horns. It's a goat."

"Even giraffes have horns. And that's not a goat, it's a yak."

"More like a mammoth." Geoff said.

"A mammoth?" Jay asked. "No way. Maybe it's a cow."

"I'm about to have a cow!" Kai yelled as they soon continue on.

Zane soon stopped when he sees tracks in the snow. "Arrr!" Zane said, still having the annoying pirate accent. "Look, tracks!"

"Maybe another yak."

"Or a cow." Jay said.

"Or a mammoth." Geoff replied. "And, Blake, get Zane's voice modular fixed the moment we get back with the Sword of Sanctuary in our hands. The accent is really starting to get annoying now, and don't listen to Jay next time."

Zane soon looks closer. "These tracks are fresh, Zane." P.I.X.A.L. said from inside Zane's head. "Be careful."

"P.I.X.A.L. has analysed ye tracks." Zane informed the group, still sporting the annoying pirate accent. "We not be the first ones to climb this pass today."

"You think it was Morro?" Kai asked.

"Who else is crazy enough to be at this altitude?" Jay asked.

"Especially since he has my Samurai X mech." Blake said. "If he's ahead of us, we're bound to cross paths." Eerie wailing is soon heard as the winds hit the mountain and they look around.

"What's that sound?" Cole asked.

Pretty soon, a snow storm comes at them. "Wind gust." Zane replied with the still annoying pirate accent. "Anchor down!" They slam their mechs into the ground as the gust blows at them.

"Hold on, everyone!" Kai yelled.

They try their best to anchor into the ground, but Cole's mech was the first to lose its grip and crash into the others before they start sliding down the path. But thankfully, Kai, Jay, Zane, Geoff and Blake manage to grab hold of the edge, but Cole couldn't. "I can't hold on!" He yelled as Zane soon fired a grappling hook on the mech, which grabs Cole's and he sighs in relief as the wind gust fades away. "That was close. I owe you one."

They start to resume climbing up the mountain. "Come on." Kai said. "There's still a lot of mountain to go."

* * *

Up ahead, Morro, in Blake's mech that they converted into a four armed mech, looked down as Soul Archer, Bansha and Ghoultar were with him. "So, they are following us." He said.

"We're too far ahead." Soul Archer replied. "They'll never catch us."

Morro starts to groan as he touched Lloyd's possessed heart. "What is it, Morro?" Bansha asked.

"Lloyd's spirit continues to fight my possession." Morro replied. "He's getting stronger."

"Bah! You have already lost the Allied Armor. We cannot fail to secure the Sword of Sanctuary."

"We could go faster if you abandoned Lloyd's body." Soul Archer said. "These winds don't affect us ghosts."

"Our master would want us-"

"The Preeminent's not here." Morro cuts Bansha off. "I am. And need I remind you, only a Spinjitzu Master can find the tomb. If I leave Lloyd's body now, the sword would be useless." He soon turns the mech and continues on. "Our master sent me to find the tomb. So until she's freed, you serve ME! Understand?"

"Yes, Morro." They soon bow down to him. "At least let me slow them down. You summoned us for a reason."

"Very well. Send them a message, something they'll hear loud and clear." Bansha soon takes off as Morro, Ghoultar and Soul Archer continue on, up the mountain. Bansha comes up to the edge of the mountain where she stood and emits a very loud shout, which sends a lot of snow coming down the mountain.

* * *

Further down, the Ninja kept on moving as rumbling was soon heard. "Now what's that sound?" Jay asked.

"Another gust?" Cole asked.

"No, it sounds like-" Geoff was soon cut off as the snow was coming down at them, gathering more as it came down. "An avalanche!"

They immediately turn around to run away from the avalanche. "Here it comes." Kai said. "Hold on." Their mechs were soon caught in the avalanche, causing them to scream.

"I can't control my mech!" Cole yelled.

"Me either." Jay replied.

"Come on, drill arms, start!" Geoff yelled as he was pressing a button.

"The avalanche is too strong." Kai replied.

Jay soon found himself close to a giant rock. "No... Nooooo!" He yelled as he soon crashed into it, causing the mech to break apart and he falls out. He lands on one of the mech's feet and moves down the mountain with the foot acting like a sled as he screamed while coming close to Cole's mech.

"Jay, take my hand." He said, holding his hand out.

Jay held his hand out, but unfortunately, the hand passes through Cole's and he continued on. "Concentrate, Cole!"

Kai jumped out of the mech's seat and onto one of the shoulders as he saw he was near a tree. He immediately jumped off and grabbed hold of the branch as he watched his mech go over the edge before turning to see Blake getting out of his. "Blake!" He yelled, holding his hand out.

Blake immediately jumped off and grabbed hold of Kai's hand as he saw his mech go over the edge as well. "That was my favourite mech." He said as he frowned.

They look to see Geoff was still in his. "Come on, C'mon, C'MON!" He yelled as he was still pressing the button. "Start, damn you! Start!" He soon went over the edge.

"GEOFF!" They both yelled before the branch they were on soon snapped and they fell. Luckily, Jay was underneath them and they all kept sliding down.

Zane's mech was rolling as he was caught in the avalanche. "Blimey, I'm trapped." He said with the still annoying pirate accent.

Cole's mech slides along as he sees a slope ahead of him. "What do I do?" He asked, looking around. "What do I do? What do you do, Cole?" He soon looks at the snow around him. "You don't give up." He sees a nearby snowball, which is expanding due to the amount of snowing it is grabbing before he jumps into the snow and goes into the snowball.

* * *

Further back, Jay, Kai and Blake were close to Zane and his mech as they see the slope and scream before a creature, made of snow forms and grabs hold of the mech as the avalanche starts coming down and they were holding onto the mech before they look at the creature. "Whoa!" Jay yelled.

"Cole, is that you?" Blake asked.

"Just picking you up to return the favour." The creature replied, with Cole's voice.

He soon moved them behind as they look on, in surprise. "You possessed the snow!" Kai said as the creature soon dispersed and Cole emerges from the snow.

"Yeah. I guess I did."

Jay hysterically laughs. "First we get Cyclondo, then we get a ghost on our side." He said.

"But, we lost a matey Ninja." Zane replied, in the really annoying pirate accent.

"Did someone say 'matey Ninja'?" Geoff's voice was heard as they look around and see Geoff's mech climb up. The drills on the mech were emitting smoke as he came up to them and he exhaled a lot.

"Geoff!" They all yell, hugging him.

"'Tis good to see you again." Zane said, in the pirate accent.

"Normally, I'd be annoyed, but I changed my mind." Geoff replied. "I'm gonna need a tetanus shot once this is all over."

"Alright, so we're down four mechs-" Kai was soon cut off when the arms on Geoff's mech fall off.

"I used up all the power, trying to get the drills to work as grapples. Make that five."

"Then, how are we gonna catch up? We lost a lot of ground."

"How about we see what else I can do?" Cole asked.


	19. Blind Man's Eye

Soon, Zane's mech was running up the mountain as Zane was in the control seat while Kai, Jay, Geoff and Blake were holding on. "Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Jay whooped as Zane wasn't even moving the controls.

"It's like your possession has given his mech boosters." Geoff said.

"'Boo-sters'?" Cole asked from inside the mech. "That some sort of ghost joke?"

Kai chuckles. "Glad to see your sense of humour hasn't changed." He replied before whooping as well as Cole makes the mech jump up to the mountain and land on the edge of it before soon climbing up it.

"Whoa, Cole!" Blake said. "You transformed it into a spider mech."

"Maybe you and Spider should have a climbing competition some time." Geoff said.

"You know, this ghost thing isn't that bad at all!" Cole replied as he kept climbing before they soon made it to the edge of the mountain.

* * *

In the bridge on the Destiny's Bounty, Nya, Gewuji, Maggie and Ronin look on, in amazement. "How are they going that fast?" Ronin asked.

"It's Cole." Gewuji replied. "He's found his second wind."

"Well, they're cutting it close. The Blind Man's Eye will be touching down shortly."

Up the mountain, further than the Ninja, Morro struggles to move the mech across the edge as Bansha, Soul Archer and Ghoultar were with him before seeing what looked like an abandoned temple close by. "The Hanging Temple." He said. "The summit isn't far."

Bansha soon looked down. "Impossible!" She said.

They look down to see the Ninja, in Zane's mech, catching up and Morro growls. "Damn them!" He yelled. "You said you got rid of them, you incompetent bitch!"

"I wiped them off the face of the mountain."

"Clearly you didn't wipe hard enough. This ****ing thing is slowing me down." He soon jumps out of it. "I'll go the rest of the way on my own." He starts walking off.

"But, Morro, the wind!" Soul Archer warned.

"I control the wind. You three control the situation. Make sure they never make it to the top."

* * *

Further down, Cole kept controlling the mech as it climbed up before they see the temple's structure. "The Hanging Temple." Blake said. "We're not far."

At the edge, Ghoultar, Soul Archer and Bansha look down. "Ghoultar fight!" He yelled as Soul Archer aims an arrow at them and fires.

The arrow comes down at them as they see it. "Incoming!" Jay yelled.

"Hit the deck!" Geoff yelled as the arrow soon hits Kai.

"Kai!" The others yell.

"No." Jay said. "No, no, no."

Kai soon got up, groaning. His coat had a hole from where the arrow had hit him and is amazed. "The armour really works." He said. "I didn't turn into a ghost."

The mech soon looks down at them as they look up before the top arms fire down at Zane's mech, grabbing it and the arms retract as they bring it up with them. Ghoultar soon throws the mech onto the deck as Cole soon came out sees Morro. "Morro's getting away." He said.

"Get back over here!" Geoff yelled, firing a ball of sand at him, but Morro turns and blows it down as Bansha came between him and Morro.

She soon emits a loud scream as the Ninja cover their ears before Cole sees some ice spikes on the ropes above her as they soon came down, but they quickly fall back, narrowly missing them. "Who's ready for some exorcise?" Kai asked as they got up and pulled out their Aeroblades. "'Cause we're about to do some exorcism."

"Now, THAT is a ghost joke." Cole replied.

Ghoultar soon came at them in the mech. "Ghoultar chop!" He yelled.

Zane soon used his mech to slam Ghoultar back as Blake soon looked up. "The Blind Man's Eye." He said. "We can't let Morro jump through it without us."

Bansha soon came at them as Geoff quickly used his Aeroblade to block her sword. "Don't think we're not trying." She replied.

Jay soon ran to help him, but an arrow lands near him, making him stop. "Somebody almost got shot here." He said. "Where's the Archer?"

"On the rooftop." Cole replied, pointing up at him. Jay looks up to see Soul Archer about to fire another arrow before he and Blake got out soon threw their Aeroblades at him, but he dodges them as they came back to them and they catch them.

Bansha and Geoff's fight was causing part of the deck underneath Geoff's feet to crack before Bansha struck once again, causing it to start breaking apart. "Geoff, think fast." Cole throws his Aeroblade at the wall behind Geoff and he quickly grabs it as the deck came apart, nearly causing him to fall.

Bansha was about to strike him again, but he backflips, holding both his and Cole's Aeroblades. "We have to figure out who to get rid of these windbags before it's too late." Kai said.

Eerie wailing is heard again as another wind gust came. "Oh, speaking of wind, anchor down!" Jay yelled, slamming his Aeroblade into the deck as they were soon dragged by the wind before falling off. Thankfully, Zane, who was still in his mech, grabbed hold of the edge as the other grab hold of the mech. "Now I feel like a windbag!"

* * *

Up further, Morro was almost at the peak as the Blind Man's Eye was almost over it before he holds his hand out to control the wind as best as he could. "Stop it!" He yelled. "It's me that controls the wind!" He keeps trying to control it. "Just stop!" The wind soon died down and he sighs. "Oh, that's better." He soon continues on.

* * *

Back at the Hanging Temple, Zane's mech was still hanging over the edge. "I want to get off this stupid mountain." Cole said. "I hate heights."

"Come on, Zane." Jay said. "Get this tin can back on its feet."

"Aye-aye." Zane replied with the pirate accent. "Gonna do it." Zane moves the mech back onto the deck as Ghoultar moved his mech at them, laughing.

He grabbed hold of it and moved it to the side as Kai, Jay, Cole, Geoff and Blake fell off and see Zane and Ghoultar mech wrestling as Cole was stuck, face first in a pile of snow nearby. "Now where'd the Archer go?" Blake asked as Cole emerged from the snow.

"Behind you." Kai replied, pointing behind him as the Soul Archer fired an arrow at them.

"Uh oh." Cole said as he dove back into the snow and Blake narrowly misses the arrow.

Soul Archer was about to fire again before Geoff throws his Aeroblade at him, knocking him down. "Got him!" He said as Cole came out of the snow again, but the Aeroblade kept on going. "Damn it, I lost it!"

"Come on." Kai said. "We have to get out of here." They soon start to take the path Morro went as Cole briefly looked to see Zane and Ghoultar still fighting in their mechs.

Ghoultar soon manages to grab hold of the arms on Zane's mech and laughs. "Ghoultar never let you leave." He said.

Zane soon activated the grapples and wraps them around the mech. "Then it's off the plank for you!" He yelled, in his pirate accent. He presses a button before jumping out of the mech as its thrusters soon ignite and the mech flies away, out of control while Ghoultar screamed as the stolen mech was brought along too before they land in the snow and start rolling down, creating a snowball. Zane looks on as the snowball goes down the mountain path before he heads off to catch up with the others.

"They're getting away!" Bansha yelled.

"We'll see to that." Soul Archer replied, getting out an arrow and aims his bow at a bridge ahead of the Ninja. He soon fired it, which strikes the bridge as Zane briefly stopped to see the arrow taking effect, turning the bridge green as they start to run a little faster.

They managed to get to the end of the bridge and end up piling on each other before they get up to look at the now ghostly bridge. "Come on." Kai said. "There's no time to lose." They soon start to move again.

* * *

Up ahead, Morro climbs up to the peak as he tries to take breaths in between and jumps onto a big ice spike. He looks down to see the Ninja catching up and growls. "There he is!" Jay yelled.

"We're still in this race." Blake replied as they soon jump onto the mountain wall and start climbing.

Morro soon kicked an ice spike nearby, which comes down at them. "Watch out!" Geoff yelled, conjuring his Sand Shield, which causes the spike to break before the shield disperses and Morro kicks two more down, but Kai and Cole use their Aeroblades as shields, causing the spikes to break.

"We can do this." Kai said as they start climbing up. "We're almost there."

As they climb up on ice spikes, Jay soon slips and falls, but Cole manages to catch him. "Concentrate." He said. "We've got this."

Jay soon grabbed hold of the spike before seeing something. "Hey, Geoff, got something for you." He said as he pulled out the item he found. It was Geoff's Aeroblade.

"Thanks." He replied as he took it before looking up. "We're gonna miss the Blind Man's Eye!"

"Oh, no. All this way for nothing."

Another wind gust soon emits, which makes their legs raise up as Morro soon slips on the ice spike he was climbing on. "We'll never make it in time!" Zane yelled in his pirate accent.

"We will if we do one thing." Kai replied.

"Cyclondo!" Jay said.

"But I've never practised it." Cole replied. "What if I don't make it? What if I just blow off the mountain?"

"Don't worry." Blake said. "We'll catch you. Just trust us."

Kai soon lets go and falls down the mountain before he soon spins and does Airjitzu, coming up to the top of the peak, over the ice spikes. "I did it." He said. "I did Airjitzu! Now you try!"

"Let's do this." Geoff and Blake place their feet onto the spikes they were climbing before jumping back and do Airjitzu before coming up to the peak where Kai was.

"Now it's your turn!" Jay and Zane place their feet onto the spikes they were climbing before jumping back and do Airjitzu before coming up to the peak where Kai, Geoff and Blake were.

"I made it!" Jay yelled. "I Cyclondo'd!"

"Yarr!" Zane yelled in his pirate accent. "What about Cole?"

"You can do it, Cole." Kai said to Cole. "We'll catch you. Remember, brother sharpens brother."

"The only thing sharp here is this icicle I'm holding onto." Cole replied before slipping a bit, causing him to whimper.

"Come on, Cole! You're the strong one! Even Jay could do it."

"Oh, thank you very much, fire boy!" Jay sarcastically said.

"Cole, just jump!" Blake yelled as he came up next to Kai.

"What if I can't grab hold of your hand?" Cole asked. "I'll fall and die."

"No, you won't." Kai said. "You're a ghost, and ghosts can't die."

"Ghosts can't die. Ghosts can't die! I'll do it!" He soon lets go and was emitted in an orange ball as he did Airjitzu as he was shocked while passing Morro. He soon dispersed as he lands on top of his friends and they fall back.

Jay soon chuckles. "We did it!" He said as they laid in the snow.

"Look, the Blind Man's Eye." Kai said, pointing up to it.

"We've got one shot." Zane replied, with his pirate accent before they all get up.

"Brother sharpens brother." Cole said before they move to the edge.

Morro climbs up to the peak, only to see the Ninja, preparing to do Airjitzu. "Cyclondo!" Jay yelled as they did Airjitzu, into the Blind Man's Eye.

"No." He said. "Noooo!"

Soul Archer and Bansha look on from the temple. "He missed the window." Soul Archer said.

"There will be other opportunities." Bansha replied.

"But where's Ghoultar?"

* * *

In the bridge on the Destiny's Bounty, Nya looked at the radar to see the beacon disappear. "Their beacons." She said as Gewuji sees it as well. "What happened? Where did they go?"

"They made it." Tania replied as she placed a reassuring pat on her daughter's shoulder. "They've crossed over to the Cloud Kingdom." Nya, Gewuji, Maggie, Dragon, Misako, Tania and Ronin soon cheer before a thud was soon heard.

"What was that?" Ronin asked as he and the others run out to the deck.

* * *

Outside, they look down to see Ghoultar, emerging from the mech and is dazed. "It's a ghost." Maggie said as Ronin soon jumped down.

Ghoultar was still dazed before a cage soon lands around him, causing him to gasp as he looked up to see it was Ronin, who threw the cage down. "Fresh catch of the day." He gets the cigarette from his ear, lights it and takes a puff.

"Bring him abroad." Dragon said. "I want answers." Nya soon turns to the peak to see the Blind Man's Eye.

* * *

In another dimension, the Ninja wake up and look at each other. "Did we make it?" Kai asked. They soon got up and removed their hoods before they see buildings ahead of them, all floating.

"The Cloud Kingdom." Cole said.

Jay soon got up. "Now, let's find this Sword of Sanctuary." He replied as the others got up and start walking ahead to the buildings.


	20. Cloud Kingdom

At the peak of the Wailing Alps, Morro, whose hood is down, looks on with Soul Archer and Bansha as the Blind Man's Eye leaves the mountain. "Those cursed Ninja!" Morro yelled. "I need to get to Cloud Kingdom now!"

"Patience, Morro." Soul Archer replied. "Wanting to get to the Cloud Kingdom will not bring its portal any closer."

"But I hate waiting! It's beneath me! If the Ninja get the Sword of Sanctuary before we do, they'll have the upper hand."

"I've never known you to worry."

"It's this ****ing incessant boy trying to break free of my possession." He growls in anger.

"You will not have to wait any longer, Morro." Bansha said.

"But how?" Soul Archer asked. "The gateway won't pass for hours."

"Let's just say I'm in contact with someone willing to leave the back door open." Morro soon smiles.

* * *

In the Cloud Kingdom, the Ninja, who removed their warm gear along the way, come up to some gates as a middle aged man came up to them while the gates open. "Welcome to Cloud Kingdom." He said. "We've been expecting you."

Jay lightly scoffed. "How are we-?" He was soon cut off.

"Standing on a cloud? Easy. In other realms, there are other rules. I'm Fenwick. I've been asked to show you around."

"Nice to meet you, I'm-" Kai was soon cut off.

"Kai Asher. Yes, we all know. You're quite popular with the other monks. Not just for being a writer. Up here, we see everything that goes on in Ninjago."

"Then you know-" Geoff was soon cut off.

"You've travelled far for the Sword of Sanctuary, a powerful weapon yet hat can foresee your opponent's next attack. It's also a second clue to finding the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master."

"Blimey!" Zane yelled in his pirate accent.

"But how are you-?" Blake was soon cut off.

"Finishing your sentences?" Fenwick asked. "I know, it's rather annoying, but up here, we know, let's just say, we know what's going to come next. Come, I know Morro isn't far behind. Follow me and I'll explain." Fenwick soon heads back where he came from as the Ninja follow him and see the buildings in the sky as well as some floating skiffs.

* * *

In Ninjago, on the Destiny's Bounty, Ghoultar was locked in the brig as Nya, Maggie, Gewuji, Dragon, Tania and Ronin look on as he tried to pull on the bars and roared at them. "Deepstone bars." Nya said as she shined a lamp at him. "You're never getting out of here."

"Now, tell us, what's in the tomb that's so important?" Tania asked.

"What does Morro want?" Dragon asked.

"Ghoultar never talk." Ghoultar replied. "Oops, Ghoultar talked. Ghoultar no talk from now on." He then looked at Tania. "Ghoultar knows you are bitch. Oops, Ghoultar talked again. Ghoultar still no talk."

"Oh, I'll get him talkin'." Ronin said, pulling out his pistol and pulls the slide back.

"No, Ronin, we must find another way to get answers out of him." Dragon replied, holding his hand on Ronin's gun as Ghoultar laughs.

"Let him laugh." Misako said as she came in. "The Ninja are already in Cloud Kingdom and well ahead of Morro. Let's just hope they can find the Sword of Sanctuary before it's too late."

"We must use our time wisely. Come, Nya, there's still training to be done. As for Ghoultar-"

"I'll take first watch." Gewuji said as she soon sat down on a chair.

"Okay then, Maggie will swap with you and then Tania and then Ronin."

"Don't worry, old man." Ronin said. "When it's my turn, I'll be glad to watch him."

* * *

In the Cloud Kingdom, Fenwick leads the Ninja into a room, where many people were writing on scrolls. "Wow, it's the Ninja!" One of them said as some of them looked on.

"The Cloudians." Geoff said as they start heading in, some of them briefly stopping to look at them. "They do exist."

"I know you're familiar with a few of the realms." Fenwick said as they move along the many Cloudians, who were writing in scrolls and briefly look at the Ninja. "Cloud Kingdom is just one more of the 18 realms that exist parallel to Ninjago."

"18 realms?" Kai asked.

"In this realm, we strive for greater understanding and let go of distractions. There is no television, no video games-"

"No video games?!" Jay asked before scoffing. "Not impressed."

"It appears all any lad does here be writing." Zane replied, still sporting the pirate accent.

"That is because here our words matter." Fenwick said as they stop near a Cloudian, who is writing on a scroll. "You see, in Cloud Kingdom, we Cloudians are the writers of destiny."

"So, you made me being left on the Dark Island as part of my destiny?" Geoff asked.

"Yes, and then by chance, you became the Yellow Ninja, Geoff. Also, it was here that it was decided that Lloyd should be the Green Ninja." He soon took a scroll from a nearby Cloudian. "And, just now, that Zane should find his voice again."

"I sense my vocal pattern has returned without any repairs." Zane said, speaking normally.

Jay soon groaned. "He doesn't talk like a pirate anymore!" Jay yelled.

"At least that saves me from fixing him." Blake replied.

"How'd that happen?" Cole asked.

"It was written." Fenwick replied before giving the scroll back to the Cloudian before taking another one nearby. "There's also something on this one about Blake."

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Apart from your destiny of being a hero, through Samurai X, and now a Ninja, I'm afraid there is another destiny. But I cannot tell you that. It's too early." He then looked at it. "Oh, dear. It appears you'll cause something disastrous soon." He soon handed the scroll back to the Cloudian. "But don't worry about it."

"Worry about what?" Blake moved back a bit, unintentionally bumping into a nearby Cloudian, who was coming up behind him, making them lose their scrolls, some hitting a nearby Cloudian and causing him to spill his ink on his scroll and robes.

* * *

In Ninjago, in the city, a cement truck moves along as behind the truck was woman in a pink car, driving along before Dareth, in the X-1 Prototype, came up to her and whistles to her before tooting the horn. "Hey, what up?" He asked before the woman scoffed and stopped for a bit before Dareth soon crashed into the cement truck at a set of traffic lights, causing the back to open up and cement to pour out, splattering him in it as nearby citizens and the woman laugh at him. "Ahh, Blake's gonna kill me!" **(A/N: He sure will.)**

* * *

In the Cloud Kingdom, the Cloudian is shocked at the spilt ink on the scroll as Blake was also shocked at the sudden mess he made and what had just happened with Dareth. "Oh, poor Dareth!" The Cloudian yelled as he tried to remove the spilt ink off of Dareth's destiny scroll as best as he could with a sleeve.

"I'm gonna kill him for taking my X-1." He said as he soon knelt down to the scrolls on the ground to help the Cloudian that he accidentally bumped into to pick them up. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"Oh no, it's my fault." They said. "I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"It's okay." Blake was picking the scrolls up as the Cloudian did as well, but soon looked at Blake. Blake was shocked to see the Cloudian is female. "Uh, hi."

"Hi." She was nervous when she said it and they stand up, holding the scrolls as Blake soon held out the scrolls he picked up.

She took the scrolls and immediately ran off before Blake picked up the ink beaker and hands it back to the Cloudian who was writing about Dareth's destiny before turning to Fenwick. "I'm sorry about that."

"I said, don't worry." He said before looking at the Cloudian, who still had ink on his robes while still using the sleeve to try and remove the splatter from the scroll. "I'll have someone take over for him while he goes to get cleaned up."

"If you know what's going to happen next, then you know how important it is for us to get the Sword of Sanctuary." Kai said to Fenwick as they soon continue on. Jay, on the other hand, started to annoy the Cloudians by eavesdropping on their destiny writing.

"Yes, and I know you made a promise to save your friend, Lloyd. Sadly, we cannot ensure promises, because we are not allowed to choose sides." They soon stop, causing Jay to bump into them. "And no one else will tell you this, but we had intended for Morro to stay in the Cursed Realm."

"What do you mean, intended?" Cole asked.

"He was never supposed to escape. He somehow defied destiny. And now we're playing catch up. Do you think we wanted you to become a ghost?" That's preposterous. Ever since Morro broke free things have been happening outside of our control. To be honest, we don't know how this will end."

"Then quit talking and give us the sword." Geoff said. "We'll find the tomb and stop Morro."

"Look, we want to give it to you, but first the Master Writer wants to see you." Fenwick soon leads them further on.

"Fine, then show us to this Master Writer." Kai said. They soon pass by the Cloudian that Blake bumped into as she was with another Cloudian writer, who was writing on a destiny scroll before they turn around to look at Fenwick and the Ninja.


	21. The Master Writer's Betrayal

Ghoultar was dancing to some music as Ronin looked on as there was a stereo nearby, playing the music while he smoked a cigarette. "#You think I'm afraid of a little ghost?#" Geoff sang in the song. "#But I know who to call, They are the ones that will, They are the ones that will, Yes, they are the ones that will-#"

"Ghoultar did good?" Ghoultar asked as he was dancing.

"#They are the ones that capture ghosts, They are called-#"

"#Ghostbusters!#" A lot of voices sang out.

"#I ain't afraid of no ghost#" Cole sang in the song. "#Nor am I afraid of you#"

Ronin, who's now watching him, was holding his cigarette as he looked at Ghoultar before scoffing. "With basic vocabulary, not so much." He replied as he places his cigarette in a nearby ashtray where three other cigarettes were before getting out another one. "But being big and nasty, you deserve a medal." He places the cigarette in his mouth before grabbing the other cigarette which was still emitting smoke and places the end of it at the other end of the cigarette in his mouth, lighting it before extinguishing the other cigarette in the ashtray.

Ghoultar soon moved closer. "Remember deal you made with Soul Archer!"

Ronin kicks the radio in anger, causing static to play out before it stopped, and gets up, letting the cigarette in his mouth fall to the ground. "Quiet, you nasty ball of gas!"

"Convincing you were back in Samurai cave. Maybe time to make good."

"I'll make good, but not now." He soon kneels down to pick up the now extinguished cigarette. "Don't worry, I'll keep my end of the bargain just as long as the Soul Archer keeps his." He puts the cigarette back in his mouth, gets out his lighter and relights it, taking a few puffs.

"It will be our little secret." He laughs evilly as Ronin quietly thoughts.

* * *

In the Cloud Kingdom, Fenwick leads the Ninja to a floating skiff. "So, this Master Writer, he'll decide if we get the sword just by looking at us?" Cole asked as they got on.

"It is an important decision, one that will not only decide the fate of Ninjago, but the fate of the 18 realms." Fenwick replied as he starts moving the rudder on the back of the boat to make it move.

"Do you know what's inside the tomb?" Kai asked.

"I do." Fenwick soon held his hands out as some clouds they were heading into suddenly move aside to show a path in the clouds. "Morro's after the Realm Crystal. It's the doorway to the 18 realms." A giant gem soon appears ahead of them.

"Wow!"

"It is a bridge to greater understanding. Or a gateway to ruin." They soon go into the crystal as Zane gasped.

* * *

They were soon shown to be in the Underworld. "When the First Spinjitzu Master created it, he knew the power to freely cross realms could never fall into the wrong hands, which is why he buried it with him in his final resting place."

* * *

They soon appear in what looked like a realm surround by nothing, but water. "A tomb protected by impossible paths that only a Master of Spinjitzu could get by with the aid of the Sword of Sanctuary."

"But I thought Morro just wanted to be the Green Ninja." Geoff said. "What does he want with the crystal?"

"It is not Morro who sees the power to ruin, but his master, the Preeminent."

* * *

They all gasp as they were soon in a realm with a path looking like the inside of a creature's body with a ribcage shown along the walls and ghosts moving around, the Ninja are shocked to see many ghosts move around.

"The Cursed Realm." Kai said. "He's in charge?"

"Not he, but she, Queen of the Cursed, an evil so vengeful she cannot cross over by any other magical means."

* * *

The Ninja gulp as they suddenly found themselves in Ninjago, over in plain fields. "But if Morro uses the crystal to free her, after cursing Ninjago, there will be no stopping her reign until every last realm falls under her control."

* * *

As Fenwick was talking, a spooky eyeball, looking thing appeared as Ninjago soon darkened and ghosts start moving about.

* * *

They soon found themselves back in the Cloud Kingdom as the Ninja sigh with relief while Fenwick leads them to a floating island with a temple on it. "We're here! Wasn't that a lovely ride?"

"Yeah, you paint a lovely picture." Kai spoke with sarcasm as he and the others get off of the skiff, relieved. "Might give me some ideas for my next book."

"Now, if you just wait in here, I'll be back with the Master Writer in a moment." Fenwick opens the temple doors as the Ninja soon head inside.

* * *

The moment they went inside, the door soon slammed behind them and heard the key turning before they look at each other in concern. They soon look around the interior. It looked like a children's bedroom with many toys, posters and stickers of clouds on the wall. "Oh, look, a pinball machine!" Jay said, seeing it by a TV before coming up to it. "It may not be a video game, but it's the next best thing." He starts playing it as Geoff starts doing some squats and Blake picks up a teddy bear.

"Strange place to meet the Master Writer." Zane said.

"Yeah, I thought this place didn't have any distractions." Cole replied.

"It looks to me like they just shoved them all up here." Blake said as he threw the bear aside.

"Oh, yeah!" Jay yelled as he was victorious at his playing the pinball machine.

"Hey, leave that stuff alone. We want to make a good first impression."

"Oh, just one game! Whoever had this high score is going down!"

"That machine sounds strange." Zane said as Geoff soon stopped doing squats.

The ball soon went down the chute as rumbling was heard and Jay groaned before hearing the rumbling. "Oh, that's not the machine!"

"Then what is it?" Kai asked as quiet growling was heard and they look around as giant footsteps are heard and a giant furring creature emerges from a back room, roaring at them.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

Back where the Cloudians were writing, the female Cloudian was carrying some scrolls as she came up to the Cloudian that she was with before, who is suspiciously looking at Fenwick before the writing on the scroll he was writing glows red as they look on in shock. She drops her scrolls to grab the scroll and came up to Fenwick. "Master Writer, Master Writer!" She yelled, coming up to Fenwick as the Cloudian that had the scroll looked on. "It's the Ninja! They're in terrible trouble!"

"Of course they are, Cirrus." Fenwick replied evilly, as she saw Morro, Soul Archer and Bansha next to him. "Do not be shy. Our new guests and I have made a mutual agreement. My destiny is secure. I am afraid the Ninja's are not."

"Where did you send the Ninja?"

"I locked them away with Nimbus. I'm sure Nimbus will love his new playthings." Cirrus backed away, in shock.

"Now show me the Sword of Sanctuary." Morro said.

* * *

In the 'temple', the creature, Nimbus, roared as it came up to the Ninja and they yell. "I don't think he likes you trying to break his record." Kai said to Jay as they back away.

"There goes our good first impression." Cole replied.

Nimbus grabs a body pillow and throws it at them, but they manage to dodge it as they kept backing away. "Is this the Master Writer?" Zane asked as Cole, Jay, Kai and Geoff trip over some of the toys. "He's in charge of our destiny?" Zane soon backs into a pillar as Blake pushes him out of the way as he dropped down.

"Whoever he is, I don't think he's handing over the sword." Kai replied as Nimbus came up to Cole, Jay and Geoff.

Geoff throws a ball of sand at Nimbus, hitting it in the face and it growls even more. "I think you made it mad!" Jay yelled as Geoff quickly ran for the door.

He tries to open it, but it only opens by a couple of millimetres. "It's locked!" He yelled. "Why the hell would it be locked?!" The Ninja scream before Nimbus came at Geoff, but thankfully, Jay pushes him out of the way before Nimbus grabbed hold of him and is suddenly feeling himself electrocuted before he is thrown close to Blake.

"Ok, so now I know how that feels." Jay was still jolting while the others come up to him. Nimbus soon growls as the Ninja look up at him and resume running around separately.

Blake soon jumps over to a big toy bear and comes between the legs. "Over here, big guy." He said, waving his arms as Zane shook his head. Nimbus soon comes up to Blake before he jumps out of the way and Nimbus grabs hold of the toy bear.

They look on in relief as Nimbus hugs the bear. "Oh, you like your toys, huh?" Kai asked as he picks up a teddy bear and Nimbus growls at him. "Stay, big fella, or I'll break it!" Nimbus soon moved its hands to itself, like it was begging. "Stay, stay." Kai quickly turned to the others as Nimbus growled. "Hurry, find a way outta here."

Jay moves the table with the TV on it aside as Zane came up to some blocks and threw them aside. Geoff moves some small teddy bears aside and Blake looks around a small table before Cole soon thought of something. "What am I doing?" He asked. "I'm a ghost!" He soon touches the wall and surprisingly found his hand goes through before he moves through it.

* * *

Outside the 'temple', Cole looked at himself, in slight embarrassment. "Oh, I'm such a dummy." He comes up to the front door and looks through the hole as Geoff came up to it.

"You can undo the locks!" He yelled.

"I'm a ghost, not a locksmith! I need a key."

"Be the key, Cole!" Blake yelled as he came from underneath Geoff. "BE THE KEY!"

"Oh, good idea!" Cole soon goes inside the lock.

* * *

Inside, the Ninja keep running around, trying their best to get away from Nimbus as it charges at them before the door opens and they get out.

* * *

Once they were outside, they stopped to catch their breath before Jay closed the door as Cole came out of the lock and sighs.

"You know, Cole, I'm starting to like you as a ghost more and more." Kai said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Look!" Zane yelled, pointing to something head of them. It was Morro, Soul Archer and Bansha, with Fenwick. "Morro is there! With Fenwick!"

"Traitorous Fenwick!" Jay yelled. "I knew I didn't like that snob."

"He must have been the Master Writer all along." Geoff replied before Cole puts his hood on.

"Come on!" He yelled, running off as the others put their hoods on and went to catch up with Cole as the doors soon open and Nimbus looked on.

* * *

 **(A/N: To partially go along with that 'Ghostbusters' like music Ghoultar danced to, I made up some lyrics rather than use the real ones)**


	22. Fight for the Sword

At the path where Fenwick and Morro took, Cirrus and the monk in charge of the Ninja's destiny come up to the end and crouch down as they see Fenwick with Morro, Soul Archer and Bansha. "The Sanctuary is on the top floor." Fenwick said as he soon walked away and the ghosts head inside.

The two Cloudians soon hear exhaled breaths and groaning. "Fingers tired." Kai's voice was heard. "Legs about to give."

"Muscles are in pain." Blake's voice was also heard as they look down the railing to see the Ninja climbing up.

"Ow!" Jay yelled. "Stop using my face as a foothold. You're not making this any easier.

"You're alive!" The male Cloudian said as they came over the railing.

"No thanks to Fenwick." Geoff replied.

"Fenwick's convinced there's no stopping the Queen of the Cursed, so he's agreed to help Morro only to help himself." Cirrus explained. "But he doesn't know you've escaped."

"You have to get the Sword of Sanctuary, or else Morro will have too big of an advantage." The male Cloudian warned.

"Tell us where it is." Cole replied.

"The tallest tower. But you must hurry. They're already headed there."

"I guess there's no time to take the stairs." Kai said. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Airjitzu?" They all ask, except for Jay.

"Cyclondo?' Jay asked, causing the others to sigh and he groans. "Why isn't it catching on?"

"You and your friend best be careful." Blake said to the two Cloudians.

"You too." Cirrus replied, smiling at him before she and the male Cloudian take off.

"Ninjago!" The Ninja yelled, doing Airjitzu, flying up to the closest skiffs before Airjitzuing to another as they continue on, with Geoff landing on a skiff with a Cloudian at the rudder.

"Coming through, sorry." He said as he soon Airjitzued into the air.

* * *

At the top of the tower, two guards see Morro, Soul Archer and Bansha before they open the door they were guarding as Morro heads inside and they close the door behind him.

* * *

Inside, Morro walks up to a stand, with a sword on it. The sword has a straight circled hand guard at the top of the handle and the blade was slightly curved, like a katana blade. "The Sword of Sanctuary." He said as he was about to grab it, but sees a reflection of the Ninja coming in, causing him to turn around, only to find his surroundings empty and turns back to the sword. He sighs in relief before he picks up the sword and the windows open, revealing the Ninja, who hold their Aeroblades out.

"Drop the sword, Morro!" Blake yelled as he threw his Aeroblade, but Morro moves his head aside, letting it miss as Kai threw his, but Morro moved his head to the other side as Cole comes behind him to strike, but Morro moves to the side to dodge it as Jay and Geoff charge at him, only him to backflip and they hit the door as Morro was now near a window.

"Too late." He soon looks at the sword. "I know your every move." He laughs evilly.

"We'll see about that." Kai said as Jay charges at Morro, but he punches him, knocking him down as Geoff and Blake run at him, but Morro jumps in the air and spins, kicking them both down as he blocks Cole's Aeroblade before pushing him at the window and Kai throws his Aeroblade at Morro, but he catches it and charges at Kai, attempting to strike him with his own Aeroblade, but Kai tilts back, avoiding it as Morro throws it aside and used the flat side of the sword to knock him at the stand before he looked up to Zane, who was charging from the ceiling and uses his wind power to knock him back before coming up to the window the Ninja came through and laughs evilly as he looked at the sword before jumping back as Jay, Zane and Blake's Aeroblades barely hit him.

"I think he saw that too." Jay said as they reclaim their Aeroblades.

* * *

The Ninja soon jump out the window to the tier of the roof tile, one bumping into each other before coming at the edge, but Jay, who was last, knocks them all off. But thankfully, he manages to get his feet to hold onto the edge as he grabbed Zane, who grabbed Blake, who grabbed Cole, who grabbed Geoff, who grabbed Kai as they soon dangle off the edge. "Whoa!" Kai soon looks to his right while upside down. "There he is!" He points to Morro, who is on another rooftop.

"Get him!" Cole yelled as Morro turned to them and Jay used his arms to swing the others back onto the edge before they jump onto the other rooftop.

Morro quickly looked at the Sword of Sanctuary before jumping off the rooftop before they could grab hold of him before Cole almost falls off the roof as he held onto the edge. "I hate that sword!" Geoff yelled.

"Why fight?" Morro asked as he lands on another rooftop while laughing. "I'll win every time."

"Doesn't mean we can't try." Cole replied as he was now back on the edge with the others.

Morro soon held his hands out as roof tiles soon float in the air before they came at them. "Watch out!" Kai yelled as they soon try their best to either dodge or break them before Morro does Airjitzu and evilly laughs as he passed by them, coming up to another roof.

"Cyclondo!" Jay yelled as the Ninja soon do Airjitzu to catch up with Morro, landing on the rooftop opposite the one he was on as he turned to them.

"Bye bye, Ninja!" He said before jumping off and onto a skiff, where Soul Archer and Bansha are while taking his hood off. "Sing them a farewell song, Bansha." Bansha starts reciting a song before screaming, blowing the roof tiles off the roof the Ninja were before they too were blown off.

* * *

They free fall when they suddenly land on something and discover Cirrus at the rudder of the skiff she was piloting. "It's you." Blake said.

"Let's get that sword back!" She replied as she soon took off, after Morro's skiff. "Oh, and my name is Cirrus."

"Nice to meet you. Of course, you know our names."

"I sure do, Blake."

* * *

As Morro's skiff moves along the sky, they come across the Blind Man's Eye. "The Eye!" He said. "Perfect! Now, get us out of here!"

* * *

Unaware to Morro, Cirrus' skiff was close by as she moved the rudder about before something grabs hold of it and they look to see it was Nimbus. "Nimbus! Bad Machination! Let go! Let go this instant!" Cirrus starts hitting Nimbus with the rudder.

"Get him off!" Jay yelled as the Ninja back away, in fear. "Morro's getting away!" Nimbus keeps growling at them.

"Bad Nimbus!"

* * *

Close by, the male Cloudian sees Fenwick coming up to Nimbus as he was still holding onto the skiff. "I've got to do something." He said as he soon took off.

Fenwick comes up next to Nimbus as he sees Cirrus. "Fenwick, make Nimbus let us go, now!"

"Sorry, Cirrus." He replied. "You know I can't do that. As I said, there is no way to stop the Queen of the Cursed."

* * *

In the room where people's destinies are written, the male Cloudian comes up to a shelf of scrolls. "Fenwick." He said, searching through them for Fenwick's. "Fenwick, Fenwick, Fenwick..." He soon gasped. "Aha!" He grabs a scroll and runs up to a nearby desk, moving a Cloudian aside as he starts writing into Fenwick's destiny scroll. "Let's change Fenwick's destiny a bit."

* * *

Outside, Fenwick kept looking at Nimbus as he was still holding Cirrus' skiff before the destiny alteration takes effect and Nimbus suddenly looks at Fenwick. He lets go of the skiff and charges at Fenwick, who immediately runs away, screaming as Nimbus chases after him. "Thank you, Nobu." Cirrus quietly said as she soon piloted the skiff to chase after Morro's.

"Look!" Geoff yelled, pointing to the skiff as it was near the Blind Man's Eye. "There!"

"Hold onto your buckets, gang!" Cole yelled. "Looks like the ride ain't over yet!" Both skiffs were soon heading into Blind Man's Eye as they move around in it.

* * *

Back in Ninjago, both skiffs exit the Blind Man's Eye before gravity takes affect. "Why aren't we flying anymore?" Jay asked as the skiff fell.

"We're not in the Cloud Kingdom anymore, Jay." Blake replied. "Remember what Fenwick said? There are other rules."

The skiffs soon land on the mountain and they start sliding down it. As they slide down, Cirrus' skiff catches up to Morro's as they turn to him. "Aha!" Kai yelled. "Got you now!"

"You really think so?" Morro asked as he soon used his wind power to move the skiff away from them and fly off a slope as Cirrus' skiff starts moving around trees.

"Obstacle detected." P.I.X.A.L. said from inside Zane's head as he sees a tree up ahead. "Collision certainty, 100%."

"Abandon ship!" Zane yelled as the skiff soon crashes into the tree, causing them to fly into the air as it broke apart.


	23. Skiing, Ninjago Style

Morro laughs as he held the Sword of Sanctuary in triumph as Soul Archer and Bansha do the same. Further back, the Ninja were using pieces of the broken skiff to slide down the mountain. Cole's was like a snowboard as he was laughing. Kai and Blake's pieces were also like snowboards as Cirrus held onto Blake while Zane and Geoff's pieces were like skis as they all whoop. "I feel a music video like this in the future!" Geoff yelled as they catch up to Morro's skiff before Geoff soon moved up in the air. "Whoa!" He passes by the front of the skiff as he chuckles and flips his birds at the ghosts before he lands next to them. "Hello! Haven't we met before?" He sarcastically spoke.

Kai, Cole, Zane and Blake soon came up to a side each. "Don't they ever quit?" Morro asked as he turned to see Blake, moving an eye socket down and blows a raspberry at him.

"Your ride is kind of slow, huh?" Kai asked, sarcastically before he soon crashes into a tree.

Jay soon passed by, using the front of the skiff as a sled and he screamed. "Why do I get the uncontrollable sled?" He asked before he soon hits a small slope and flies into the air before landing on the left side of Morro's skiff.

"Hold on, Jay." Cole said as he and the others, as well as Kai, who recovered from crashing into the tree, slide down to him.

Soul Archer gets out an arrow and aims it at Jay as he and the others pass by before firing it. Jay immediately ducks down as the arrow passed over his head. "Missed him!" Blake yelled. "Now you ought to kiss him!"

"I never miss!" Soul Archer replied. The arrow soon turns around as Jay soon moved to the left, letting the arrow miss him as it soon came at Geoff.

"Whoa!" He yelled, moving back, allowing himself to stop his improvised skis and land in the snow before the arrow soon turned and goes back to Jay.

The arrow keeps going after Jay as he keeps sliding down the mountain before the arrow hits a hollow tree stump as Jay was going through it and sighed in relief before chuckling and sighs again. "He really has a bad aim." He said.

* * *

Back on the Bounty, in the brig, Ghoultar had his back to Nya, Gewuji, Maggie, Dragon, Misako and Ronin as they held plates of food. "Still won't talk, huh?" Dragon asked.

"I guess it's time to bring out the big buns." Misako replied as Tania comes in, holding a plate of something, wrapped in pastry.

"He's all yours, Tania."

"Ghoultar not listen to bitch." Ghoultar said.

"I know you won't listen to me." Tania replied, coming closer. "But, what if I were to offer you some Puffy Potstickers?"

Ghoultar turns around and starts puffing like a dog as Tania held the plate out to him. "Ghoultar not strong enough! Ghoultar want!" He soon held his hands out as Tania backed the plate away.

"Ah, ah, ahh."

"Ghoultar tell everything-"

"Red Ninja to Bounty!" Kai yelled through a speaker. "Come in! Hope you're jets aren't cold, 'cause we're coming in hot!"

"The Ninja." Dragon said. "Everyone to your stations."

They soon drop their plates of food and run out the door, but Misako accidentally drops the keys. "Oh!" Ghoultar said as he laughed while trying to grab a Puffy Potsticker before seeing the keys and gasps.

* * *

On the bridge, Nya, Gewuji, Maggie, Dragon, Misako, Tania and Ronin watch as Morro's skiff kept moving along the mountain as the Ninja kept pursuing them. "Morro has the Sword of Sanctuary." Tania said.

"And there's someone with Blake." Gewuji said. "Who is that girl?"

"We know what Morro wants from the tomb." Kai said through the communicator. "He's after a crystal that can unleash the Preeminent to curse the 18 realms."

"Then we must work together to make sure that doesn't happen." Dragon replied. "Girls, get us into the action." Dragon, Misako and Tania soon walk away.

"You heard what he said, cancer stick inhaler." Gewuji said to Ronin before she, Nya and Maggie put theirs hoods on and head out onto the deck.

"Why run toward the action?" Ronin asked. "We should be running away!"

"Chicken." Maggie teased.

* * *

The Destiny's Bounty soon rises into the air as Morro's skiff and the Ninja pass by while still moving down the mountain, with the Bounty almost hitting the Ninja as it flew dangerously low. "Watch out!" Geoff yelled.

The Bounty comes up next to Morro's skiff as Nya, Gewuji and Maggie aim the cannons at them. "Let's see how you like these water balloons." Nya said before they fire the cannons.

Nya's shot passed by them and hits Jay's sled. "Hey!" He yelled. "Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

As they were about to reload, Ghoultar came up behind them, holding his scythe and Maggie sees him. "Hit the deck!" She yelled as they duck down, making Ghoultar miss them as he swung his scythe at them.

They soon start moving around the deck as they try to avoid Ghoultar's attacks as Gewuji held her hand out, conjuring a glass spike and throws it at Ghoultar, but it goes through him. "Glass is not liquid." She said to herself. "Silly me."

* * *

On Morro's skiff, Soul Archer fires an arrow up to the Destiny's Bounty.

* * *

But before it could hit one of the girls, Ronin's Aeroblade hits it and returns to him. "Good job, Ronin." Nya said.

"But who's flying the ship?!"

"That would be me, I guess." Ronin replied once he realised. "Whoa!" He jumps back onto the bridge to regain control of the helm as the Bounty moves down to the mountain a bit, scraping the side as it did so before rising up again.

Ghoultar keeps trying to attack the girls as they dodge his attacks before Maggie held her hand out, causing Ghoultar's scythe to come out of his hands and she moves her hand to the side, allowing it to go off the deck. "Ghoultar weapon!" He yelled, jumping off the deck.

* * *

Ghoultar manages to grab his scythe before landing on the back of Morro's skiff, but for some reason, it shakes a bit and starts to slow down. "You big oaf!" Morro yelled as he turned to him. "How are you slowing us down?! You're a ghost!"

"Bitch gave Ghoultar Puffy Potstickers." He rubs his chest as he said it.

The Bounty's anchor soon comes down with Dragon and Tania on it. "Need a lift?" Dragon asked as Zane jumped on first, followed by Geoff, Cole, Jay and Kai as Blake and Cirrus came close.

"Go!" Blake said. "I can catch them."

"You'll do no such thing, Blake."

"Cirrus, jump." Cirrus soon jumped off and Geoff and Jay grabs hold of her arms before Blake gets out his Aeroblade and moves fast.

"Blake!"

"Too late!" Ronin yelled, pulling the lever to retract the anchor before it could hit a big rock.

Morro sees Blake's next attack reflected on the Sword of Sanctuary before turning to them. "Watch out!" He yelled. Blake throws his Aeroblade, causing the ghosts to jump off as Morro ducks down and the Aeroblade hits the mast, causing it to come down. Blake passes by the ghosts, who landed in the snow as his Aeroblade returns to him. "Hello, wannabe Ninja!"

"Oh, I'm no wannabe anymore." Blake said before throwing his Aeroblade at him. Morro tilts back, making the Aeroblade miss him. Morro soon straightened himself and held his hands out, creating wind that makes Blake fall back, but he soon jumps onto the fallen mast as his board fell back. He soon jumped onto the skiff as the fallen mast breaks off and catches his Aeroblade.

* * *

On the deck of the Destiny's Bounty, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Geoff, Dragon and Cirrus look on as Blake and Morro slide pass some big rocks. "Oh, I've lost sight of Blake!" Jay yelled.

"I should've been the one after Morro." Kai said.

"Keep following them!" Dragon yelled to Ronin.

* * *

On Morro's skiff, Morro swings the sword at Blake, who jumps before swinging his Aeroblade at him, but Morro moves back, dodging them before he rolls aside, gets up and they clash blades briefly before they look at each other. "I guess both our fates are tested!" Morro said. "The thing is, I already know how mine will end." Blake comes at Morro, swinging his Aeroblade, but he dodges it as Blake went for another strike, but misses before Morro kicks him back and struck the Aeroblade, making it fly into the air as Blake fell back and Morro catches it. "And now I know how yours will!" He raises the sword, about to strike.

"You'd fight someone unarmed?" Blake asked.

Morro briefly looks away. "That's a good question... Yes!" He prepares to raise the sword again before he groaned as his eyes suddenly turn to Lloyd's eye colour.

"Take the sword, Blake!" Lloyd's voice came from Morro's mouth. "I can't hold him much longer!"

"Lloyd?" Blake asked. He soon got up as Lloyd makes Morro drop Blake's Aeroblade and Blake grabs hold of him as he grabbed the sword and his Aeroblade. "You can fight him, Lloyd! You're stronger than he is! Just fight him!" Lloyd groaned before his eyes were now Morro's as Morro took control again. "Lloyd! Fight him!" Morro soon stared at Blake as he thinks of something. "Let my friend go! Take me instead!"

"No way, weakling!" Morro yelled. Blake soon looked at the sword to see Morro about to charge at him. Morro soon charges at Blake, about to kick him, but he crouches down.

"Hate to spoil what's next, but just 'cause you're in my friend's body and won't listen to my reasoning, watch out!" He kicks Morro down and he growls. "I think you're going down." He soon does Airjitzu. "Right..." The skiff soon slides off a slope and briefly floats in the air. "...now!" The skiff soon falls down as Morro screamed and Blake lands on a nearby tree. "Sorry, Lloyd."

* * *

He soon starts jumping along them to get to the Bounty and does Airjitzu to land on the deck before the Bounty soon takes off.


	24. Brief Celebration

On the deck of the Destiny's Bounty, everyone cheers for their new Ninja recruit as he came up to them with the Sword of Sanctuary. "You got the sword!" Tania said.

"Once again, Silver Ninja, you have convinced me that you are worthy." Dragon said to Blake, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But, how did you get it?"

"How else?" Blake asked. "Working together. Lloyd fought Morro like a true hero."

"If Morro defied destiny, then why not us?" Cole asked.

"He may have gotten Airjitzu first-" Zane was soon cut off.

"Uh-uh-uh, you mean Cyclondo." Jay replied.

"I'm not gonna say it at all, Jay." Gewuji said as Zane sighs.

"But at least we got the sword!" Cole said as he places a hand on Blake's shoulder. "Thanks to our new Ninja!" Everyone soon cheers as the Destiny's Bounty left the Wailing Alps.

"Now all we have to do is find the tomb, then it's smooth sailings." Dragon replied.

"But who here knows where the tomb is?" Ronin asked, causing everyone to groan. "Oh, come on. You all seemed so confident!"

Geoff growled. "YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" He yelled.

To be continued...


End file.
